Musica y literatura
by KaiNet
Summary: musica y literatura? cuando se me ocurrio ponerle ese nombre? debo estar bien loca, no? creo que EL nombre no dice mucho, no? quizas deban leerlo para saber de que trata! listo el capitulo 12! conoscan a la prometida a Tatsuha, se casara con ella?
1. Taller de musica y literatura

Musica y literatura  
  
Capitulo 1: Taller de música y literatura  
  
Yuki: bien dígame para que me mando llamar señor Tsumiko??.  
  
Tsmiko: buenos días, bien en esta institución, nosotros valoramos su trabajo, señor yuki , y por eso queremos que se incorpore a nuestro colegio como profesor de literatura, esta va a ser una gran oportunidad para su currículo debido a que este es el colegio mas prestigioso del Japón, por eso lo hemos elegido, el mejor colegio merece tener lo mejores profesores!!.  
  
Yuki: no.  
  
Tsumiko: pero señor yuki.....................  
  
Yuki: no necesito que mi currículo tenga el registro de un colegio, además yo no soy docente...................  
  
Tsumiko: vamos, señor yuki usted es el mejor escritor del Japón y queremos que enseñe sus técnicas, no como curso elemental sino como taller de literatura, se lo pedimos por favor  
  
Yuki: no............. y si no tiene nada mas que decir, adiós  
  
Tsumiko: p-pero....................  
  
Después  
  
Tsumiko: comuníqueme con shuichi shindo, por favor  
  
Secretaria: en seguida lo comunico  
  
Tsumiko: hola, señor shuichi shindo??  
  
Shuichi: si?? Quien es??  
  
Tsumiko: soy el director tsumiko, del colegio ....................  
  
Shuichi: a si el señor con el que yuki tenia una reunión hoy, verdad?? Que sucede?? Yuki, no llego??  
  
Tsumiko: no, no se preocupe, el llego pero lo llamaba usted para saber si acepta usted el puesto de profesor del taller de música?? Usted sabe este colegio es el mejor del Japón y queremos a los mejores!!  
  
Shuichi: de verdad?? Me encantaría total tengo mis vacaciones, así que no tengo conciertos por unos tres meses, podría dictar el curso.  
  
Tsumiko: /si tengo a este, tengo a yuki!!/ me parece perfecto entonces puede empezar a dictar las clases a partir del lunes??  
  
Shuichi: claro!!!  
  
Después en el departamento de shuichi y yuki  
  
Yuki: ya llegue!!  
  
Shuichi: yuki!!! no sabes lo que paso!!! Adivina!!!  
  
Yuki: no puedo saberlo si no me lo dices!! Baka!!  
  
Shuichi: el director del colegio al que fuiste llamo y me ofreció el puesto de profesor de música en el colegio!! Y como tengo vacaciones los tres meses los voy a pasar enseñando!! Es bueno!! Para relajarme tú que opinas??  
  
Yuki (sorprendido, siempre se preguntaba como hacia shuichi para hablar tanto sin cansarse): baka!!  
  
Shuichi: nani??porque??  
  
Yuki: vas a pasar tus vacaciones aguantando a un grupo de chiquillos engreídos, tratando de aprender música?  
  
Shuichi: me parece lindo!! Hay yuki!! ya se que querías que los tres meses los pasemos juntos sin hacer nada!! Pero............  
  
Yuki: quien dijo que yo quería eso?  
  
Shuichi: yuki..............  
  
Yuki: haz lo que mejor te parezca  
  
Shuichi: yuki.............. no estas feliz por mí?? No sabes las ganas que tenia yo de que la mayor cantidad de gente aprenda lo que yo aprendí, seria realmente maravilloso que esos chicos aprendan de mí!!  
  
Yuki: dos preguntas porque me duele la cabeza de tanto que hablas, la primera acaso no tienes 21 años, como puedes referirte a esos chiquillos como si fueras mucho mayor que ellos, si solo les llevas unos 6 o 7 años de diferencia?? Y la segunda ya le dijiste a tohma??  
  
Shuichi: 5 años, porque les voy a enseñar a los de segundo año de preparatoria, y no le he dicho a tohma, no creo que se moleste.............  
  
Yuki: voy a trabajar asi que no quiero que me molestes, estamos??  
  
Shuichi: pero la cena?? Se va a enfriar.............  
  
Yuki: como después  
  
Shuichi: esta bien, yuki  
  
Luego de dos horas, yuki sale del estudio, camina hacia el comedor esperando encontrar su plato de comida pero cuando entra solo encuentra a shuichi dormido sobre la mesa, yuki se acerca tratando de no despertarlo, pero shuichi se despierta (es como un detector de metal cuando se trata de yuki)  
  
Shuichi (parándose): yuki, caliento tu comida??  
  
Yuki (mirándolo con ternura): shuichi tú nunca cambias, no??  
  
Shuichi: voy a calentar la comida, esta bien??  
  
Yuki: no has comido??  
  
Shuichi (caminando hacia la cocina): quería esperarte (volteando) quería cenar contigo, quería (yuki se acerco lentamente y lo interrumpió besándolo)  
  
Yuki: gracias  
  
Shuichi (sonrojándose): yuki...........  
  
Yuki (acercándose a la cara de shuichi y tomando su rostro con sus manos): asi te ves precioso  
  
Shuichi (saltando sobre yuki y abrazándolo): yuki!! ai shiteru mi yuki!!  
  
Yuki: bien vamos a comer, espero que esta vez no se te halla quemado nada, no??  
  
Shuichi: n_n no, nada se ha quemado esta vez  
  
Dos días después en la casa de mika y tohma  
  
Tohma: bien, me parece bien que quieras hacer eso en tus vacaciones, me parece algo muy bonito, shuichi  
  
Hiro: estas seguro que quieres hacer eso, shuu?  
  
Shuichi: si!! Voy a ser el mejor profesor de música!!!  
  
Fujisaki: y cuanto te van a pagar??  
  
Shuichi: eh??................. no lo se  
  
Hiro: que??!! Y aceptaste asi nomás??  
  
Shuichi: a mi no me interesa ganar dinero, me interesa el que esos chicos aprendan de mi!!  
  
Ryuichi (entrando): shuichi!!! Ha venido shuichi!!! Saluda kumagoro no seas tímido!!  
  
Shuichi: hola ryuichi  
  
Ryuichi: vamos a jugar shuichi?? Ahora que estamos de vacaciones!! Na no da!! Vamos juntos a la playa!! o al campo!!  
  
Tohma: shuichi no puede  
  
Ryuichi: nani? Porque?  
  
Shuichi: es que el lunes tengo que ir a trabajar  
  
Ryuichi: a donde?? Tohma no le has pagado?!!  
  
Hiro: no es eso, sino que shuu acepto ser profesor de un colegio, y va a enseñar música por tres meses.  
  
Ryuichi: profesor?? Que colegio?? Porque??  
  
Shuichi: me parece que es una buena oportunidad para enseñarle a esos chicos todo lo que se, es el colegio "titular del Japón"  
  
Ryuichi: a... ese es uno de los mejores colegios del Japón, a que salón vas a ensañarles música??  
  
Shuichi: bien, es un taller y es opcional, asi que ellos van a decidir a que taller ir y les voy a enseñar a los de segundo año de preparatoria.  
  
Ryuichi: buuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, eso quiere decir que no vamos a ir a la playa?? ni al campo?? Ni siquiera a comer helado??  
  
Shuichi: no claro que no, ryu-chan los fines de semana vamos a salir, si??  
  
Ryuichi (hablando con kumagoro): oíste lo que dijo, kumagoro?? Me llamo ryu- chan por primera vez!! Que bueno!!  
  
Tatsua (entrando agitado junto con k): ryu-chan donde te habías metido?? Te hemos buscado cerca de dos horas!!  
  
Ryuichi: no estábamos jugando a las escondidas??  
  
Tatsua: hola a todos!!...............Termino el juego vamos a casa (tomando a ryuichi de la mano)  
  
Ryuichi: me vas a comprar helado??  
  
Tatsua: si pero vamos a casa, que no he cocinado por gusto!!  
  
K: hola a todos, ryuichi hazle caso a tatsuha.  
  
Ryuichi: adiós!! despídete kumagoro!!  
  
Tatsua: adiós  
  
K: esos dos!! Cada uno esta más loco (a hiro)  
  
Hiro: son unos niños!! Pero eso hace el ambiente divertido!! K: no, cuando tienes que jugar con ellos, y si no lo haces ryuichi puede llorar  
  
Hiro: jajá jajá, vamos no debe ser tan malo  
  
K: demonios!!, tatsua dijo que había cocinado?? Habrá apagado la estufa??  
  
Hiro: mejor ve a ver  
  
K: si mejor me voy, adiós a todos  
  
Yuki (entrando a la sala de tohma): shuichi vamos!!  
  
Mika (que había permanecido callada, ante el espectáculo de su otro hermano): por lo menos saluda, yuki..........  
  
Yuki: ah............. hola........... vamos shuichi  
  
Shuichi: adiós!!! hiro vas al departamento hoy?? Si? Voy a ver una película, si??  
  
Yuki: puedes ir?? Yo tengo que salir hoy, puedes?  
  
Hiro: claro, estoy allí a las 8  
  
Shuichi: a donde vas??  
  
Yuki: después te explico, bien adiós a todos  
  
Shuichi: n_n adiós!!!  
  
Continuara................................................... 


	2. Primer dia de clases

Capitulo 2: Primer día de clases  
  
En el departamento de shuichi y yuki  
  
Yuki: shuichi?? Levántate que tienes que ir al colegio Shuichi (medio dormido): colegio?? No, yo ya termine el colegio Yuki: no que tenias que trabajar?? Shuichi (saltando de la cama): demonios se me hizo tarde? Yuki: no, estas a tiempo Shuichi: que hora es? Yuki: las 6 AM Shuichi: las 6 AM?!!! Porque me despertaste tan temprano, voy a dormir un ratito mas, si?? Yuki: no, báñate y cámbiate, que yo voy a preparar el desayuno. Tienes que tomar esto en serio Shuichi: me vas a preparar el desayuno?? Yuki: porque te alegras tanto?? Acaso es la primera vez?? Shuichi: no, pero tú odias cocinar, solo lo haces en mi cumpleaños. Yuki: bien, es porque tengo hambre, y con lo emocionado que estas hoy puedes hacer un incendio Shuichi: ai shiteru Yuki: báñate!! Y cámbiate!! T_T Shuichi: si!! n_n  
  
A las 7:30 AM en el colegio  
  
Tsuniko: bien alumnos, les quiero anunciar que en este trimestre, los de segundo año de preparatoria van a llevar dos talleres, de literatura y de música, ustedes tienen que elegir entre estos dos en la hoja que se les a dado, ponen su nombre y el taller que desean llevar. Alumno: y quien están a cargo de los talleres señor director?? Tsumiko: el de música esta a cargo de shuichi shindo y el de literatura esta en proceso pero en esta semana se sabrá quien esta a cargo Alumna: shuichi shindo, el de bad luck?? Tsumiko: si, efectivamente, en esto instantes debe estar por llegar  
  
Fuera del colegio  
  
Un alumno corre desesperadamente, mientras que shuichi baja del carro de yuki, que lo había llevado esa mañana Shuichi: nos vemos, me vas a recoger?? Yuki: no puedo, nos vemos en la casa Shuichi: ai shiteru, y gracias por traerme Yuki: entra ya que es tarde Shuichi: adiós (dándole un corto beso en la mejilla) Shuichi entra corriendo y detrás de el un alumno corre desesperado, de repente a shuichi se le caen unos papeles y este se para en seco a recogerlos, sin darse cuenta de que unos centímetros atrás de el, venia un alumno que no pudo frenar a tiempo y ambos callen en el suelo Shuichi: hay lo siento, te lastimaste?? (extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a pararse) El alumno levanta la cara y se da con la sorpresa que delante de el esta su cantante favorito, Alumno: dis-discúlpeme por favor........... usted es shuichi-san de bad luck?? Shuichi: si, pero me gustaría que me digas shuichi nomás, y tu como te llamas?? Alumno: yo, bueno yo me llamo..................... Kira Shuichi: bien, mucho gusto Kira n_n Kira: igualmente n_n Shuichi: demonios!! Estoy realmente atrasado!! Seguro ya empezó la formación!! Kira (mirando su reloj): este, ya termino dirá? Shuichi: demonios!! Dime sabes donde queda el salón de segundo año de preparatoria?? Kira: si, es mi salón Shuichi: puedes llevarme por favor?? Kira: si, vamos /para que querrá ir a mi salón?? Voy a preguntarle/ (en frente del salón de segundo año de preparatoria) dígame para que quiere entrar a mi salón?? Shuichi: bueno veras................ Tsumiko: aquí estas, alumnos el profesor shindo ha llegado Kira: profesor?? Tsumiko: jovencito Kira, ha llegado tarde y se perdio la primera formación de este nuevo periodo escolar, esta castigado!! Shuichi: director?? Disculpe que lo interrumpa pero el llego tarde por mi culpa, yo lo retuve preguntándole sobre el colegio, asi que le pido que no lo castigue Tsumiko: bien, jovencito tome asiento en su lugar, bien lo dejo con el salón para que les diga un poco de lo que va haber en el taller y sea mas fácil para ellos escoger entre los talleres Shuichi: talleres?? Tsumiko: de literatura y música, solo que no hemos conseguido profesor del taller de literatura, puesto a que el señor yuki se negó, asi que me temo que buscaremos otro. Shuichi: yo lo convenzo, déjemelo a mí (guiñándole el ojo al entrar al salón)  
  
En el salón  
  
Shuichi: buenos días, yo soy shuichi shindo, el encargado del taller de música, el profesor de literatura aun no ha llegado pero llegara en algunos momentos................... Alumna: profesor shuichi, quien es el otro profesor?? Shuichi: yuki eiri, y quisiera que me llamen shuichi, no soy tan mayor, y todos, no solo los que entren en mi taller, esta bien?? Kira: a quien le entregamos la hoja de registro de los talleres?? Shuichi: los de mi taller a mi por supuesto y los de yuki........ perdón el profesor yuki se los entregan al director Kira (pensando): /porque lo llama con tanta confianza?? No entiendo, serán buenos amigos, supongo/  
  
La mitad de aquel salón le entrego su hoja a shuichi incluyendo a Kira, que no podía dejar de mirar a su ídolo, que ese día traía unos jeans azul claro, un polo blanco y una chaqueta azul , el chico realmente se veía hermoso, Kira, había seguido la carrera de shuichi desde que empezó en aquel concierto en el que shuichi se quedo mudo al ver a yuki (desde el primer concierto de bad luck). El día transcurrió tranquilamente para shuichi, a las 4pm (hora de salida del colegio) shuichi se dirigía a su departamento cuando se topo con Kira Shuichi: hola, que tal tus clases? Kira: bien, creo?? (rascándose la cabeza) Shuichi: espero que les guste mi clase de mañana Kira: seguro que si Shuichi iba a seguir conversando pero a lo lejos diviso el carro de yuki, su yuki Shuichi /vino a recogerme, vino!! Y me dijo que estaría ocupado!! Que lindo es!!/: Kira, discúlpame que no pueda seguir hablando contigo pero ya vinieron a recogerme, adiós!! (corriendo hacia el auto que se detuvo frente a ellos) Kira: es-esta bien adiós!! /de quien será ese carro, es importado............... y tiene las lunas polarizadas, debe ser alguien bien importante................. quien será??/  
  
En el carro  
  
Shuichi: yuki!!! viniste!!! Yuki: me desocupe temprano Shuichi: yuki.......... puedo pedirte un favor?? Yuki: que?? Shuichi: acepta ser el profesor del taller de literatura, si?? Yuki: porque vienes con eso?? Shuichi: porque asi podemos estar juntos más tiempo, además esos chicos te necesitan?? Si?? Yuki: si Shuichi (sin darse cuenta de la respuesta de yuki): oh vamos yuki, no seas asi di que...................... que dijiste?? Yuki: que si Shuichi: asi no más?? Yuki: si tú me lo pides, entonces lo hago Shuichi: yuki................. Yuki: no empieces de nuevo si?? Ahora dime quien era ese muchacho con el que conversabas?? Shuichi: es un alumno mío, Kira Yuki: cuanta confianza............... (aunque no lo acepte yuki a veces siente celos de que los chicos y chicas de le acerquen mucho a shuichi) Shuichi: es bien amable, espero que lo conozcas y se lleven bien Yuki: como sea, ya vamos Shuichi: yuki................. Yuki: que?? Shuichi: vamos a ver el mar?? Y comer helado?? Si?? Yuki: no Shuichi: oh............. vamos yuki............. di que si Yuki: no, tengo cosas que hacer Shuichi: que?? Yuki: preparar mi clase de mañana Shuichi: pero........... si no le he avisado al director que te vas a integrar al colegio Yuki: después que me dijiste que estarías enseñando en el colegio, decidí entrar también, así que hoy después de que entraste al colegio hable con el director así que a partir de mañana empiezo Shuichi: yuki................. Yuki: eso si............... shuichi............. el director me dijo............. que Shuichi: dime Yuki: que , que los alumnos no deben saber de nuestra relación, para que algunos no se sientan incómodos, estas de acuerdo??, porque sino vamos al colegio y renunciamos Shuichi (entristeciéndose): esta bien, creo que después de todo, no somos un buen ejemplo, no? Yuki: esta bien dejemos de hablar de eso y vamos a ver el mar y comer helado.......................... Shuichi (alegrándose): yuki........... Yuki: que? Shuichi: ai shiteru Yuki: yo también  
  
Al día siguiente  
  
Yuki: shuichi!!! Despierta!! Shuichi: nani?? El colegio!!! Yuki: ya me voy, nos vemos en el colegio Shuichi: ya te vas?? A donde?? Yuki: tengo cosas que hacer.................. Shuichi: esta bien, nos vemos en el colegio  
  
En el colegio  
  
Shuichi: bien dentro de 15 minutos es mi clase, creo que me sentare en el patio a ver a los alumnos jugar  
  
Shuichi se sienta en medio del patio a ver a los alumnos, unos juegan fútbol, otros conversan, otros comen (es recreo). Kira que estaba jugando fútbol, se distrae al ver a su profesor mirándolo jugar y cae al suelo, todos se ríen de el y deja de jugar, pues se siente avergonzado, luego se sienta para ver lo que hace su profesor favorito, y a lo lejos ver llegar a un ser "extravagante"  
  
Continuara......................  
  
Nota: bien aquí esta el 2do capitulo, sorry nat_chan07 nunca fue mi intención robarte tu idea, fue algo que se me ocurrió hace tiempo es por eso que este fic es uno de los mas largos que tengo hasta ahora tiene 13 capítulos, esta aun en proceso y me encantaría de que uno de estos días me mandes tu capitulo para leerlo, si? n_n. Me alegro de que te halla gustado mi fic (sadame) estoy muy happy de que ustedes estén leyendo mis fics. Sigan leyendo si? hay muchas sorpresas!! *_* muchas parejas también. 


	3. ¿?

Capitulo 3: ¿? alguien aparentemente conocido, un ser que trae puestos unos jeans negros, rotos en las rodillas, una camisa abierta roja, con una gorra negra y un peluche rosado en sus brazos, este al verlo mas de cerca se percata que es ryuichi sakuma, el vocalista de nittle grasper.  
  
Shuichi: /a que hora llega yuki, como debo comportarme delante de los alumnos??/ Ryuichi (saltando por detrás del shuichi): shuichi!!!! Sorpresa!!! Shuichi (sorprendido): ryuichi?? Que haces aquí?? Ryuichi: kumagoro quería verte y yo también!! Shuichi: como entraste?? Ryuichi: quería venir ayer pero tatsuha quería ir al campo, así que salimos, como entre?? Pues me quite la gorra delante del portero y luego le firme un autógrafo y listo!!! Shuichi: has venido solo?? Ryuichi: nani?? No tatsuha y k me han traído K (a lo lejos): ryuichi!!!! Vamos!!! Ryuichi: bien, ya me tengo que ir, n_n suerte!!! Bye bye!! Shuichi: nos vemos!! n_n  
  
Han pasado solo 10 minutos del recreo aun faltan 10 mas, Kira observa a lo lejos a su profesor, además que todas la chicas lo miran con atención, shuichi estaba realmente guapo, traía unos pantalones azules oscuros, con un polo pegado negro y un chaleco blanco, de repente Kira decide acercarse a hablarle a shuichi, camina directo hacia el, se para frente a el pero la voz no le sale. Shuichi (levantando la cabeza): nani?? Kira: Ho-hola................. digo buenos días profesor shindo Shuichi: Kira!!!! Kira: gumen nasai Shuichi: te he dicho que me digas shuichi!! Jajaja no te asustes no te voy a gritar Kira: lo siento, shuichi se me olvido  
  
De repente en la puerta se amontonan las chicas, shuichi mira atento quien es el que llega, shuichi casi se muere cuando vio tantas chicas rodeando a su yuki, shuichi se paro y camino directo hacia yuki, con una mirada totalmente fría, se paro frete a todas la chicas que al verlo llegar se retiraron, shuichi se quedo callado por algunos minuto pero finalmente pudo hablar Shuichi: buenos días, profesor yuki Yuki: shuichi............... Shuichi: bien, chicos los que están en mi taller.................. apúrense que vamos a llegar tarde a la clase Yuki /que sucede??/: shuichi.............. profesor shindo, podemos hablar?? Shuichi: sigan chicos ahora los alcanzo, dígame?? Yuki: vamos a la sala de profesores Shuichi: Kira-chan, ve sacando las guitarras Kira: si shuichi Yuki: Kira-chan?? shuichi?? Alumna: profesor yuki??, lo esperamos en el salón Yuki: vallan  
  
En la sala de profesores  
  
Yuki: shuichi............. que sucede?? Shuichi: que dices?? Yuki: Kira-chan?? porque tanta confianza?? Shuichi?? Shuichi: estamos en el colegio, así que es mejor mantener nuestras distancias, nos vemos más tarde Yuki lo toma del brazo y lo jala hacia el, lo besa rápidamente y le dice en el oído Yuki: Kira-chan?? Shuichi: es mi ayudante, tu aléjate de las chicas, o si no te saco los ojos Yuki: aléjate de ese chiquillo que te mira embobado o lo mato y luego a ti Shuichi (besándolo): nos vemos  
  
En el salón de shuichi después de clases  
  
Kira: shuichi, te ayudo a acomodar todo??? Shuichi: claro Kira: sabes shuichi, yo quiero ser como tu Shuichi: como yo?? Kira: quiero poder escribir canciones como las tuyas, son muy bonitas, seguro que a tu novia le gustan mucho!! Shuichi: jajá no tengo novia Yuki: entonces a quien le cantas tantas canciones bonitas?? Shuichi: yo le canto a .......................... bien vamos a terminar rápido para salir temprano hoy.......... te parece?? Kira: si, rápido!! Shuichi /no puedo decirle que son para mi yuki, no es un buen ejemplo!!/ Kira /porque no me dice a quien le canta seguro que la chica no le corresponde, quien será??/ Hiro (entrando al salón): shuu, vamos?? Kira: /hiroshi nakano?? El guitarrista de bad luck!! Es será quien recogió ese día a shuichi?? ............................. DE REPENTE EL ES AQUIEN LE CANTA LAS CANCIONES, DE REPENTE ELLOS DOS SON PAREJA!! NO, NO eso no puede ser, ambos son hombres!! Que tontería piensas Kira!!!/ Shuichi: adiós Kira, y gracias por ayudarme a arreglar el salón!! n_n Hiro: adiós Kira: adiós!!! n_n /porque me interesa saber mas y mas de shuichi?? Antes era menos mi interés, como no lo conocía no sabia lo maravilloso que era, pero..................... ahora............... no se porque me lo quedo mirando o porque solo quiero escuchar su voz?? O por que deseo estar a su lado todo el día?? Porque? Porque? Porque?? Estaré sintiéndome atraído hacia el?? Pero yo soy hombre!!! Y el también!!! ......................... demonios!!! Que me esta pasando?? Que?? Mejor voy a casa y me relajo un rato, necesito pensar esto que me sucede pero cuando este mas calmado............... si eso voy a hacer, a dormir un rato y luego voy a pensar lo que me sucede/  
  
Nota: sorry por demorarme.............. zhakdna-yhizet gracias por creer que no estoy loca, spoiled-princess17 animo amiga tu puedes!!, BISHOUJO-HENTAI gracias!!!!!, Gochi Glay Lover en realidad crees que es ingenioso?? Tatsuha y ryuichi son una pareja linda, no??, Eli-chan1 a mi tb me gusta como se comporta yuki!!!, nat-chan07 mandame tu idea si??, Sadame me alegro de que te halla gustado mi fic!!!. Pero ahora voy a publicar tres capitulos seguidos, asi que espero que les guste, bye bye!!! Saludos!!! A mis mejores amigas!! (cris, ali, natty, rommy, sandriux, evian, jessy) bye bye n_n 


	4. La invitación a una playa privada

Capitulo 4: La invitación a una playa privada  
  
En casa de tatsuha y ryuichi  
  
Ryuichi: k!!! donde estas?? Tatsuha?? Kumagoro creo que estamos solos?? Tatsuha: que quieres?? Porque te despiertas tan temprano?? Ryuichi: es que hoy es sábado!! Tatsuha: y?? Sabes que hora es?? Las 7 AM!!! La gente normal no se levanta los sábados tan temprano!! Sobre todo cuando están de vacaciones!! Ryuichi: no entiendes, verdad?? Hoy es el día de descanso de shuichi, vamos a llamarlo para ir al campo!! Tatsuha: creo que como es su día libre, el y yuki querrán estar solos, no crees?? Ryuichi: para esta el domingo!! Vamos cambiare y vamos a su departamento!! Si?? Tatsuha: pero con una condición!! Ryuichi: que?? Tatsuha: que............................ Ryuichi lo callo con un dulce beso, a pesar de que tatsuha siempre lo contradecía, siempre que ryuichi lo besaba tatsuha terminaba cediendo............. tatsuha se cambio y ambos salieron al departamento de hiro, cuando llego k de correr y no encontró a ninguno en el departamento, casi se vuelve loco, "dos locos así por las calles??" k salio corriendo al departamento de hiro, y al llegar, tatsuha y ryuichi no habían llegado aun, pero el no lo sabia, toco la puerta desesperadamente Hiro (abriendo la puerta): que?? K: donde están?? Hiro: que?? K: tatsuha y ryuichi?? Los deje dormidos y cuando llegue de mi rutina de todas la mañanas, no estaban!! En eso recordé que quería salir contigo y shuichi así que pensé que vendrían a verte. Hiro: clámate, ya estarán por llegar, entonces, pasa K (sentándose en el sofá): te desperté?? Hiro: si K: los siento, es que me preocupa lo que puedan hacer esos dos solos, no se como termine de niñero, soy un manager!! Hiro: quieres un café?? Una pregunta k,............................ tu dijiste que regresabas de tu rutina?? K: todos los días me levanto a las 5 de la mañana para salir a correr y también hago maquinas en el departamento, a veces cuando ryuichi y tatsuha se levantan temprano les obligo a hacer ejercicio Hiro: jajá jajá, espera un rato, voy a preparar café, si?? K: si gracias!! A...... hiro................ Hiro: si?? K: ponte pantalones, si?? Hiro: lo siento, tengo la costumbre de dormir en calzoncillos, pero ahora me cambio, el café lo quieres con azúcar?? K: no, sin azúcar  
  
Luego de unos minutos  
  
Tatsuha (tocando la puerta del departamento): ryuichi, y si no quiere ir?? Ryuichi: buuuuu, na no da!! No digas eso!! Tatsuha: bien Hiro (abriendo la puerta): los esperábamos!! Ryuichi y tatsuha : esperábamos??? Hiro: k y yo, pasen!! K (tomando su café, sentado en el sofá): ustedes no tiene remedio!! Ryuichi: k!! que haces aquí?? K: soy tu manager, acaso lo olvidaste?? Tengo que cuidar tus acciones!!! Tatsuha: hola k K: bien, ya le dije a hiro y ha aceptado ir a la playa, también llame a shuichi y yuki, van a venir a recogernos en media hora. Ryuichi: k!!! eres el mejor!!, nani?? Kumagoro no tiene ropa de baño!! Tatsuha: tu tampoco, y yo menos Hiro: yo tengo unos shorts que me regalo shuichi el año pasado, nunca los he usado, pueden usarlos si desean Tatsuha: gracias Ryuichi: nani?? Hiro............... kumagoro quiere saber porque nunca los has usado?? Hiro (mostrándolos): son demasiado llamativos para mí, diría yo, son demasiado coloridos, como ven uno es fucsia y el otro es verde limón Tatsuha: ............................. Ryuichi: yo quiero el fucsia, va contigo kumagoro!!! Tatsuha: /espero que mi hermano traiga unos shorts extras/ bien a que playa vamos a ir?? Ryuichi: a mi playa privada. Claro esta!! Ni tu ni shuichi han ido quiero que conozcan mi isla privada Hiro: privada? K: ryuichi, no seas exagerado, , la isla tiene 2 dueños, ryuichi y un señor creo que es un ministro Hiro: tienes media isla para ti solo?? K: no exactamente, ryu-chan casi nunca va Ryuichi: es que no me gusta ir solo, me gusta ir con mis amigos!! A verdad, nadie le aviso a mika y thoma, o a fujisaki Hiro: fujisaki, igual no hubiera podido ir, hoy tiene una cita Tatsuha: quien quiere que vaya mi hermana, solo incomodaría su presencia, y sus comentarios hirientes te lastimarían a ti y shuichi Ryuichi: de todas formas tohma, no tiene la culpa K: bien , otro día será, además thoma tiene su isla privada Hiro: el es el único dueño?? Yuki (entrando de la mano con shuichi): no, la compro junto con mika Hiro: yuki-san, shuu, llegaron Shuichi: hola, vamos a la playa ryu-chan?? Yuki: a tu casa de playa?? Hiro: conoces?? K: varias veces, yuki ha tenido que ir a recoger a tohma, porque mika lo había dejado solo Yuki: bien vamos, k, tú vas con hiro, en tu carro y yo llevo a shuichi, tatsuha y ryuichi, esta bien?? K: vas a poder con ellos?? Yuki: se como controlarlos /solo tengo que comprarles helado T_T/ Hiro: bien  
  
Notas: Y otro mas!!! Alicia deja de pensar en eriol!!!! Sandra y su "chico metro" Cris que ama a su gato (neko) jajajajajaja 


	5. Kira se lleva una gran sorpresa

Capitulo 5: Kira se lleva una gran sorpresa  
  
Yuki (bajando del yate de ryuichi): bien llegamos........... Shuichi (saltando sobre yuki): ya llegamos!! Ryuichi despierta!! Ryuichi (rascándose la cabeza con sueño): nani?? Llegamos?? K (a hiro): parecen niños!! Hiro: k............... Tatsuha: vamos a cambiarnos para meternos al mar!!! Shuichi (saltando de alegría): si!!! Ryuichi (corriendo hacia la inmensa casa): vamos!!! Shuichi (entrando en la casa): kawai........... ryu-chan........ tu casa es inmensa!!! Hiro: es bien grande................ Yuki: me parece que es muy infantil!! K: te apoyo Hiro: /esta es en verdad su casa, los muebles son de colores, hay dulces por todos lados, .........../ Shuichi: hiro?? Hiro: dime?? Shuichi y ryuichi: vamos, ya nos cambiamos Tatsuha: hey!! Ryu-chan!! Ryuichi (mirándolo inocentemente): nani??...... Tatsuha: ................ Ryuichi (besándolo): no te molestes, vamos juntos (tomándolo de la mano) Yuki: shuichi...................... Shuichi: que?? No te vas a meter a la playa?? Yuki:.................... Shuichi: oh! Vamos yuki!! Vamos a dar un paseo por la orilla si?? Yuki: espera a que me ponga el short Shuichi: te espero Ryuichi y tatsuha: nosotros nos adelantamos!!! K (a hiro): un partido de ping pong?? A ver quien gana?? Hiro: mas tarde, vamos a ver quien nada mejor, el que pierde juega con ryuichi y tatsuha mas tarde!! Que te parece?? K: acepto!! Yuki (saliendo en shorts): vamos................ Shuichi (sonrojado): / que lindo se ve mi yuki!! nunca lo había visto en ropa de baño!!, se ve tan lindo con esa ropa de baño negra y con la toalla alrededor de su cuello lo hacen ver realmente guapo/ yuki................... Yuki: que?? No me digas que ya no quieres ir?? Me has hecho cambiarme por gusto?? Shuichi: no, si ........................... vamos (tomándolo de la mano) Yuki: vamos (sonriéndole)  
  
Al otro lado de la playa  
  
Kira: papá, voy a dar un paseo por la orilla, si?? Papá: ve!! Pero regresa pronto!!  
  
El chiquillo salió corriendo, corrió y corrió, hasta que llego a la parte limite de la casa vecina, Kira se sentó en la orilla, sus ojos se perdieron en el mar, Kira no podía dejar de pensar en shuichi, no sabia porque pensaba en el, por su cabeza pasaban las imágenes, recuerdos que tenia desde la primera vez que le hablo a su ídolo, Kira fue interrumpido por unas risa, sus ojos se percataron que unas personas se acercaban miro atentamente, cuando estaban lo suficientemente cerca para distinguirlos, se dio cuenta de que eran tatsuha y ryuichi, quienes corrían como dos niños, se empujaban mutuamente, jugando con el agua, Kira se quedo frió cuando vio a tatsuha caer sobre ryuichi y casi se muere cuando observo que ambos se besaban, Kira se quedo como en trance después de ver esta escena, ni siquiera se percato de que shuichi y yuki se acercaban, cuando yuki vio Kira mirando sorprendido la escena, rápidamente soltó la mano de shuichi, y se alejo notoriamente, shuichi lo miro extrañado, yuki con un gesto le mostró al confundido chico, shuichi corrió a separar a los enamorados chicos que ni siquiera se habían percatado de que Kira los observaba.  
  
Shuichi (hablando bajito): ryu-chan? sabes, uno de mis alumnos es tu vecino y te ha visto besando a tatsuha Ryuichi (separándose de tatsuha): nani?? Tatsuha!! Alumno?? Yuki (A Kira): lo que has visto, no lo comentes con nadie, te pido que por favor no se lo digas a nadie Kira: ellos dos?? Son?? Yuki: lo son, y que?? Acaso eso importa?? Eso hace que ryuichi deje de ser uno de los mejores cantantes?? Kira: no...... creo que no................... Yuki: bien............... shuichi!! Ven!!! Shuichi (corriendo hacia yuki, evitando no saltar sobre yuki): hola, Kira, que haces aquí?? Kira (sonrojado): bu-bueno, mi papá es dueño de la mitad de la playa así como sakuma-san Shuichi: Kira................. lo que viste......... te pido que por favor no digas nada............ Kira: n_n no te preocupes shuichi, yo entiendo Yuki: /porque tanta confianza??/ shuichi?? (no pudo evitarlo) Kira: disculpe, no entiendo yuki-san?? Shuichi: yo le he dicho a mis alumno que me llamen por mi nombre, porque me siento viejo cada ves que me llaman shuichi-san Yuki:.................... Shuichi: Kira, no quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros?? Kira: este............ yo.............. bueno..... si no es molestia? Yuki:........................ Tatsuha (acercándose con ryuichi de la mano): vamos!! Yuki: nunca cambian!!!  
  
Shuichi tomo a Kira de la mano a Kira y lo jalo hacia la casa de ryuichi, donde todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa, listos para comer, por otra parte yuki lo miro no muy contento, yuki le dedico una mirada asesina a Kira, quien no entendía porque aquel señor lo miraba así, también se sentía muy confundido cada ves que veía a ryuichi y tatsuha besarse.........................  
  
Shuichi: no te preocupes son inofensivos, son buenas personas, es lógico que te sientas incomodo, por ellos, pero luego te acostumbras Kira: shuichi.......... Yuki (comiendo un trozo de pan): no creo que seas homo fóbico, vedad?? Es mas me parece que eres de ese equipo Kira: co-como dice?? No lo entiendo?? Shuichi (pateando a yuki por debajo de la mesa): yuki............. Yuki: .................... Hiro: dime Kira cuantos años tienes?? Kira: 17 años, señor Hiro: señor?? Dime hiro, esta bien?? Kira: esta bien K: te gustan las armas?? Shuichi: k........... es un adolescente!! No lo malogres con tus tonterías........... Ryuichi: /realmente shuichi se ve muy serio cuando habla delante se sus alumnos, Kira sabrá lo de shuichi y yuki??/ shuu-chan?? Shuichi: dime ryu-chan?? Ryuichi: podemos hablar?? Shuichi: claro, vamos Yuki: /este mocoso, no deja de mirar a shuichi!! Que tanto lo mira?!!/ me voy a leer un rato  
  
En la mesa solo quedaban hiro, k, tatsuha y Kira, quien miraba impresionado a k y hiro, era realmente impresionante como esos dos hablaban tranquilamente y al instante ya estaban peleando, por otra parte tatsuha se paro, el sabia que yuki no estaba muy cómodo con aquel alumno de shuichi, entendía a la perfección que ambos habían acordado fingir ser amigos delante de todo el colegio y ahora con aquel chico no podían ni pasar un minuto juntos, por lo menos no como una pareja normal, así que tatsuha fue a hablar con su hermano quedando solo en la mesa el tímido Kira, con el desquiciado de k y hiro  
  
K: Kira......... te puedo hacer una pregunta?? Kira: dígame Hiro: k........... le vas a preguntar de lo que sospechamos?? K: si.............. Kira: nani?? /de que sospechan, acaso de que me gusta shuichi?? No eso no puede ser, y que tal si se han dado cuenta y deciden decírselo a shuichi, no, voy a negarlo todo!!/ K: te gusta shuichi, verdad?? Hiro: no te preocupes, lo que respondas queda aquí entre los tres K: te has enamorado de el?? Porque lo miras, como si fuera el único que habla, y porque te sonrojas cuando te habla?? Hiro: con calma, deja que el chico responda primero!! Kira: nani??..... pues......... la verdad es que no se que es lo que me pasa, yo...... yo nunca pensé que me gustaría un hombre................. realmente soy patético........... verdad? Hiro: patético??no lo creo K: entonces, si te gusta shuichi?? Kira: supongo.................. Hiro: ummmmmmmmmm /pobre si supiera que no tiene oportunidad, mejor no le digo nada y que el solo se de cuenta/ K: /mejor que sea shuichi quien se lo diga/ bien, y que vas a hacer se lo vas a decir?? Kira: no!!....... nunca!!!! K: porque?? El merece saberlo, no puedes guardarte esos sentimientos Hiro: eso te va lastimar mucho.......... además el debe saberlo, no crees?? Kira: no... me va a odiar!!! Que un hombre le diga a otro que lo quiere, es horrible, el es mi ídolo y ahora que esta cerca mío no quiero que se aleje!! Y se que se va alejar cuando le diga que lo quiero!!! K: no, digas eso, no conoces bien a shuichi y no debes decir lo que el va a hacer, porque nadie sabe como va a tomarlo, y nuca lo sabrás realmente si no se lo dices!!! No seas cobarde!!!!! Kira: yo......... yo voy a mi casa, ya se hizo tarde, y mi padre debe estar preocupado..... adiós , me despiden de los demás, si?? Hiro: lo asustaste!! K: yo?? Tú sugeriste que le dijéramos!!! Hiro: pero tú le gritaste!!!!!!!!! K (sacando su arma): te voy a dispara ahora mismo ya me hartaste!!!! Todo el día tuve esperando a que se fuera para no asustarlo más!! Así que como ya se fue!! Muere!!!! Hiro: k......... crees que te tengo miedo............ siempre dices lo mismo pero nunca eres capas de dispararme!!! Shuichi (entrando): y Kira??................... K!! no dispares!! Cálmate k!!!! K: te salvaste por esta ves, me voy a cuidar a ryuichi Shuichi: no deberías provocarlo así!! Hiro!! Que tal si uno de estos días te dispara?? y Kira?? Hiro: no deberías preguntar primero por yuki?? Shuichi: y yuki?? Hiro: Kira se fue...... dijo que su padre lo esperaba, y yuki salió muy serio, más que de costumbre, todo esta bien entre ustedes?? Shuichi: si eso creo, pero a el no le gusta la idea de que mis alumnos me traten con tanta confianza Hiro: esta celoso?? Shuichi: no lo creo el no es celoso, mas bien esta molesto porque invite a Kira a almorzar y no hemos podido estar como pareja delante de el, por lo del colegio, tu sabes Hiro: ummmmmm no crees que eso afecta tu relación?? Shuichi: yo no le digo nada cuanto todas sus "alumnas" se le amontonan para pregúntale cosas en los recreos!!!! Y menos cuando lo llaman al departamento, aunque el sabe que eso me molesta!!! Por otra parte mis alumnos solo me llaman por mi nombre, dime cual es peor?? Sus "alumnas" o unos lindos chicos que solo me llaman por mi nombre?? Hiro: creo que deberías hablar con el Shuichi: tú crees?? Ryuichi (saltando detrás de shuichi): shuu!! Vamos a hacer una fiesta esta noche?? Una fiesta!!! Puedes invitar a tu alumno si quieres!! Prometo comportarme delante de el, kumagoro y tatsuha también!! Shuichi: ryu-chan, esta es tu casa, porque me preguntas?? Adelante, vamos ha hacer una fiesta!!!! n_n Yuki (entrando con tatsuha): que sucede?? Ryuichi (corriendo a los brazos de tatsuha): acepto hacer la fiesta!!!! Tatsuha: nani?? De veras?? Que bueno!!! Yuki (mirando a shuichi): no entiendo Shuichi (abrazándolo): ryu-chan quiere hacer una fiesta, esta noche, así que nos quedamos a dormir, si?? Yuki: como quieras Shuichi (besando a yuki): gracias Yuki: /he esperado toda la semana para tener un beso tuyo, los días en el colegio se pasan rapidísimo, llegas tarde o llego tarde, casi nunca estamos juntos, ni siquiera hoy he podido tomarte de la mano, será mejor que renuncie al colegio, pero.................. de repente eso hace que shuichi se sienta mal, mejor no renuncio/ son las 6 PM, puedo ir al pueblo a traer lo que falta para la fiesta Tatsuha: voy contigo Ryuichi: yo también!! Y kumagoro?? Yuki: kumagoro es un peluche!! Tatsuha: kumagoro también Shuichi: hiro, k y yo nos encargamos dela música y la comida, y los invitados Yuki: invitados?? Shuichi: vamos a llamar a mika y thoma, Yuki: ............................... vamos Shuichi: bien, yo cocino!! Hiro: mejor no shuichi, tu invita a mika y thoma, también llama a fujisaki y Kira K: yo me encargo de la cocina Hiro: yo de la música Shuichi: bien  
  
Shuichi llamo a mika y thoma, luego llamo a fujisaki, quien acepto ir, pero tenia que llevar a la chica con la que tenia que salir esa noche, todos acordaron llegar a las 9 PM, shuichi salio a caminar en la orilla del mar, sinceramente le encantaba hacer eso, de repente recordó que se había olvidado de Kira, así que corrió hasta la casa de Kira, por otra parte Kira estaba sentado en el muelle, a lo lejos vio a shuichi corriendo hacia el, así que salio corriendo a su encuentro, Kira: shuichi?? Que sucede?? Shuichi: venia a invitarte a una fiesta que va haber hoy en la casa de ryu- chan, vienes?? Kira: pero, como vine con mi padre solo a pasarla en la playa, no he traído ropa adecuada para la fiesta, solo he traído shorts y polos Shuichi: no te preocupes, no es formal, y yo te puedo prestar ropa, si deseas Kira: shuichi................... arigatou Padre: Kira, te acuerdas donde deje mis lentes?? Buenas noches Shuichi: buenas noches señor, yo soy ................... Kira: un amigo, el es amigo de ryuichi sakuma Shuichi: soy shindo shuichi, mucho gusto Padre: así que tú eres el famoso shuichi shindo, el vocalista de bad luck?? Mi hijo nunca deja de hablar de ti Kira: papa............... Shuichi: si soy shuichi de bad luck Padre: Kira te admira un montón, me alegra que sean amigos Kira: padre, shuichi vino a invitarme a una fiesta que hay en casa de ryuichi, puedo ir?? Padre: ve, pero regresa temprano que mañana tenemos que irnos temprano, si?? Kira: gracias, vamos? Shuichi: un gusto señor, hasta luego Kira: /y si le digo que me gusta?? No!! Mejor no!! Que tal si el siente lo mismo, de repente por eso me busca y deja que lo llame por su nombre, voy a decírselo, si voy a hacerlo/ shuichi.............. Shuichi: nani?? Kira (bajando la cabeza): yo quiero............... decirte, bueno ............. que........... tu........... es decir ................... bueno que tu........... Yuki (corriendo a lo lejos): shuichi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shuichi: que sucede?? (corriendo al encuentro con yuki) yuki: dime, ese chiquillo va a venir?? Shuichi: si, que tiene?? Para eso me llamas?? yuki: no, es que de regreso tatsuha se peleo con ryuichi, y ahora ryuichi no quiere salir de su cuarto, debes hablar con ryuichi, yo ya hable con tasuha Shuichi: voy, tu encargarte de Kira, y se amable!! Kira: que sucede?? Yuki: nada, deja que shuichi se vaya nosotros lo alcanzamos Kira: si... .. .. señor Yuki: bien, vamos, que hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de que llegue mi hermana Kira: porque?? Yuki: /demonios!! Olvide por completo que este esta a mi lado, es tan insignificante!!/ nada!! Vamos apúrate!! Kira: como diga, profesor yuki  
  
Nota: Kira es lindo!!!! Pero........ n_n yuki es mas lindo, no?? Yuki es kawai!!!, ademas es un gran escritor!!! 


	6. La pelea

Capitulo 6: la pelea  
  
Yuki (abriendo la puerta del salón de shuichi): shu... perdón, profesor shindo?? Podemos conversar??  
  
Kira: /de que querrá conversar con shuichi??/  
  
Shuichi: disculpe, profesor yuki pero como ve estoy en plena clase, cuando termine, lo busco para conversar, le parece? Además usted tiene una clase que continuar o no??  
  
Yuki: bien, después será (tirando la puerta)  
  
Shuichi: /como me duele el tener que comportarme así, pero creo que después de lo de ayer creo que esta bien!! Si!! No me voy a deprimir y voy a seguir mi clase!!/ Kira, puedes ayudarme a recoger los trabajos??  
  
Kira: si shuichi  
  
Alumno: shuichi, como va a ser lo del festival??  
  
Shuichi: bueno, como saben el festival es la próxima semana, bien he estado analizando y aquí hay cuatro grupos, muy buenos, el primero, es de hiromi, yoko, yuriko , las tres cantan muy bien juntas!! así que he decidido que ellas deben interpretar una canción, también están heero, kyou, tsukyo, shigure y sano que me parece que son una banda de rock muy buena, y por ultimo están los demás que hacen un excelente coro, y quien más?? Ah verdad, hay un solo...  
  
Alumno: quien, profe?? Quien??  
  
Shuichi: ummmmmmm bien, es alguien que comenzó siendo muy tímido y ahora es una de las mejores voces...  
  
Alumnos: quien?? Quien?  
  
Shuichi: Kira  
  
Alumnos: Kira!! Felicidades!!!  
  
Shuichi: Kira, me parece que tienes mucho talento!! Kira: shuichi..............  
  
Shuichi: bien, para mañana quiero que todos me traigan su canción, si?? Puede ser escrita por ustedes o de algún cantante o grupo, bien la clase termino, nos vemos  
  
Kira: shuichi....... podemos hablar?  
  
Shuichi: ummm Kira ahora no puedo tengo que hablar con yu..... el profesor yuki, mas tarde si?? Ah y busca una buena canción  
  
En la sala de profesores  
  
Yuki estaba sentado desde hace media hora esperando a shuichi, shuichi siempre se pasaba de la hora, como sus clase habían sido transferidas a la ultima hora, shuichi siempre se olvidaba del timbre, yuki había fumado tres cigarros y estaba realmente desesperado, no podía creer lo que había leído esa mañana, esa mañana había estado sacando las cosas de shuichi de su escritorio y por casualidad se traspapelo unos apuntes de shuichi y cuando estaba en clase leyó esa hoja, no podía creer que su shuichi halla elegido a ese chiquillo entrometido como solista, acaso no escucho bien cuando el le dijo que no quería que se acercara a ese chiquillo?? Y después de haber querido golpear a Kira el día anterior, como podía hacer eso??. De repente entra shuichi corriendo, y se queda parado frente a el, como tratando evitar besarlo.  
  
Shuichi: que quieres?? Después de la vergüenza de ayer??  
  
Yuki (mostrándole el papel): que significa esto?? Lo has elegido como solista?? Porque??  
  
Shuichi (arranchandole de las manos el papel): que??!! Por qué revisas mis cosas, acaso no confías en mí?? Además yo lo elegí porque Kira es bueno como solista!!! No puedo creer que no confíes en mí!!  
  
Yuki: confió en ti!! Pero te dije que te alejes de el!!!! Y no estaba buscando entre tu cosas.........................  
  
Shuichi: no ha pasado nada!!! Es mi alumno!!! Y porque no te cae no significa que lo golpees como ayer!!! Yuki: no llegue a golpearlo!!! No te das cuenta de cómo te mira ese baka??esta enamorado de ti!!!  
  
Shuichi: no digas tonterías!! Y si le gusto?? Es mi problema!!!  
  
Yuki: es tu problema?? Es decir es mi problema gustarle a todas mis alumnas?? Yo cumplí con lo que me pediste!! Me aleje de todas las chicas, las bote para ser exacto!! Y tú?? Que hiciste?? Sigues andando con ese chiquillo!!  
  
Shuichi: sabes yuki, tal vez............. tal vez.......... talvez necesite tiempo para pensar!! Creo que debemos separarnos por un tiempo  
  
Yuki: shuichi..................... bien si es lo que quieres!! (dándole la espalda) vete!!!!  
  
Shuichi (con lágrimas en los ojos): bien....... me voy  
  
Yuki: cuando llegue a mi departamento no te quiero ver (ocultando su rostro)  
  
Shuichi: esta bien, adiós entonces  
  
Luego de unas horas en el departamento de hiro  
  
Hiro (abriendo la puerta): shuichi?? Que haces aquí?? Y porque traes tantas cosas??  
  
Shuichi: me he peleado con yuki, y ya no quiero vivir con el, puedo quedarme aquí por unos días, solo hasta que consiga un departamento  
  
Hiro: claro pasa, que paso??  
  
Shuichi (sentándose en el sofá de hiro): es que yo estaba molesto con yuki porque quiso pegarle a Kira ayer, y hoy me sale que ¿porque elegí a Kira como solista??!! Es decir que yuki estuvo revisando mis cosas!!! El no confía en mí!! así que le dije que era mejor darnos tiempo, y el me dijo que el había cumplido la parte del trato que hicimos a principios de clases..... pero.....  
  
Hiro: cual era el trato?? Shuichi: que yo me alejara de Kira, y el se alejaría de las chicas  
  
Hiro: pero si yuki siempre es bien frió con ellas?? Bueno pero tu seguiste viendo a Kira y hasta le dijiste te llame por tu nombre  
  
Shuichi: pero....... yo le dije eso a todos mis alumnos, además, Kira es mi alumno y reconozco que es un buen solista,  
  
Hiro: lo invitaste a almorzar...... y luego a la fiesta, no crees que yuki quería estar contigo, abrazarte, besarte, con Kira en la fiesta yuki apenas se te acerco  
  
Shuichi: es no le da derecho de revisar mis cosas!! Y de querer golpear a Kira de la nada!!  
  
Hiro: no crees que te gusta Kira?? Jamás habías preferido a otra persona en vez de yuki...  
  
Shuichi: que dices hiro??!!! Lo que sucede es que me identifico con Kira, yo también era así a esa edad, me gustaba cantar las canciones de nittle grasper y quería ser cantante como ryuichi, Kira es igual el me ha dicho que quiere ser como yo, y me siento muy feliz de que alguien quiera ser como yo!! Es solo eso  
  
Hiro: no crees que yuki merece escuchar eso?? No le has dicho eso, verdad??  
  
Shuichi: no  
  
Hiro: dime, todavía amas a yuki??  
  
Shuichi: que pregunta!! Claro que si lo amo!! Pero el.....  
  
Hiro: shuichi el que el sienta celos de Kira demuestra que te quiere, no crees?? Que esperas entonces, ve con yuki y dile todo lo que sientes, si no esta situación va a empeorar y tu relación corre peligro, lo digo en serio  
  
Shuichi: no se que decirle, además el reviso mis cosas y eso no se lo perdono!!, necesito pensar, voy a dar un paseo  
  
Shuichi salio del departamento de hiro muy confundido no sabia que hacer, ya había oscurecido shuichi empezó a caminar y de pronto estaba en el parque en el que conoció a yuki, shuichi se sentó en una banca y empezó a pensar sobre lo ocurrido. Yuki también había salido a dar un paseo y estaba cerca al parque pero se detuvo a comprar cigarrillos, y se percato de que un chiquillo apurado pasaba por su lado, yuki lo siguió hasta donde iba aquel chiquillo y se quedo unos metros atrás observando lo que sucedía, este chiquillo llego hasta donde se encontraba shuichi y se quedo mirando a su ídolo durante unos minutos  
  
Shuichi (levantando la cabeza): Kira?? Que haces aquí??  
  
Kira: shuichi...... yo tengo que decirte algo, llame a tu casa y me dijeron que ya no vives alli , llame a hiro y me dijo que estarías aquí...........  
  
Shuichi: bien dime te escucho  
  
Kira: yo....... bueno......... yo quiero decirte...... que tu.......... es decir tu.........  
  
Shuichi: si?? Que te sucede estas bien??  
  
Kira: si estoy bien es que lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante, tú.......... tú.........tú me gustas mucho!!  
  
Shuichi: Kira........... yo......  
  
Shuichi fue interrumpido por Kira quien salto hacia el para besarlo, shuichi se quedo atónito ante esto, por otro lado yuki, no sabia que hacer, estaba realmente desilusionado, y pensar que iba a buscar a shuichi para pedirle disculpas, yuki con una expresión de frialdad en su rostro empezó a caminar hacia ellos  
  
Continuara.................................................................. .  
  
Nota: bien?? Que creen?? Como reaccionara yuki?? A mi parece que kira es demasiado lindo como para ser verdad, no?? Algo oculta, no creen?? Bueno igual yo amo a la perejita (yuki & shuichi) no son lo maximo?? A mi me encantan los dos!! Bueno bye bye!!!! n_n 


	7. La guerra por olvidar

Capitulo 7: la guerra por olvidar!!  
  
Yuki: shuichi??  
  
Shuichi (empujando a Kira): yuki?!!  
  
Yuki: nunca me imagine esto............ de veras que no, bien nos vemos!! Que disfrutes tu cita!!  
  
Shuichi: yuki!!! Espera!!  
  
Yuki (volteando): lo siento, hoy no podemos hablar, tengo una cita también, nos vemos mañana en el colegio  
  
Shuichi: una cita??  
  
Yuki (a lo lejos): si, es con una alumna que me parece muy linda, nos vemos!!  
  
Shuichi:/una alumna?? Que le parece linda??/ Kira, porque hiciste eso??  
  
Kira: shuichi me he enamorado de ti!! No se como, lo siento!! Mejor me voy  
  
Shuichi: /tiene una cita, tan rápido me olvido?? Pues yo también puedo olvidarlo!!/ no Kira!! Espera!! En verdad dices que me quieres??  
  
Kira (sonrojándose): si........ debo darte asco, no?? Después de todo termine siendo un.....  
  
Shuichi: no digas eso...... tu eres un chico muy especial, no debes sentirte mal por esto, lamento no poder corresponderte, pero yo estoy enamorado de una persona.................... Es...... bueno como explicarlo, es algo un poco difícil de explicar, que te parece si somos amigos, si??  
  
Kira: el hecho de que yo sea tu amigo no va a cambiar mis sentimientos, pero tratare de ser solo tu amigo  
  
Shuichi: me alegro que lo hayas comprendido  
  
Kira: dime quien es la persona?? Shuichi: bueno......... veras.......... uyyyyyyyyy que tarde se me ha hecho, nos vemos mañana en el colegio y no olvides de escoger tu canción, si?? Nos vemos Kira  
  
Kira: adiós /porque me evito?? No lo entiendo, pero voy a luchar por tu amor shuichi, no voy a confórmame con solo ser tu amigo!!/  
  
Al día siguiente en la sala de profesores  
  
Yuki: buenos días a todos  
  
Shuichi: buenos días yuki  
  
Yuki (mirándolo fríamente): yuki-san por favor, no me gusta que me llamen yuki, no cuando trabajo, esta claro profesor shindo, le pido que no tome demasiada confianza que no se la he dado, bien me retiro a mi clase  
  
Shuichi: nani? Faltan 10 minutos, aun es recreo, podemos hablar?  
  
Yuki: tengo cosas que hacer, en mi taller si se trabaja, nos vemos  
  
Shuichi: yuki..........  
  
En clase de yuki  
  
Yuki: bien chicos, el proximo viernes por la mañana va a ser la exposición de nuestros trabajos, así que quiero que todos me traigan para el lunes un poema o un análisis de algún libro también los que tiene textos inéditos los traigan para analizarlos y ver si se pueden publicar ese día.  
  
Alumna: profesor yuki, cuando va a ser el festival de música??  
  
Yuki: no lo se, voy a preguntar, y mas tarde les aviso Alumno: profesor yuki, usted va a elegir los trabajos??  
  
Yuki: los vamos a elegir entre todos, bien la clase acabo, pueden retirarse,  
  
yukari......... puedes esperar un momento quiero hablar contigo  
  
Yukari: si........ Profesor  
  
Yuki: yukari quieres explicarme porque me escribiste esta carta??  
  
Yukari: profesor.................. son mis sentimientos.......... yo me he enamorado de usted!! Profesor yo lo amo!!  
  
Yuki: yukari, no puedes amar a alguien a quien no conoces  
  
Yukari: entiendo profesor, entonces déjeme conocerlo, déjeme estar a su lado, si??  
  
Yuki: yukari...................  
  
Yukari: prometí no molestarlo, si?? Yo solo quiero estar a su lado  
  
Yuki: bien, pero debes prometer que me vas a entregar un buen trabajo el lunes, si??  
  
Yukari: profesor.........  
  
Yuki: nos vemos yukari, espero que traigas un buen trabajo (alejándose)  
  
Yukari: /yuki eiri es el hombre que yo amo, el va a quererme yo voy a dar lo mejor de mi para que me ame tanto como yo a el!!/ Nos vemos profe!!  
  
Al mismo tiempo clase de shuichi  
  
Shuichi: bien chicos han elegido una canción?  
  
Kira: shuichi yo-yo quiero que me ayudes a elegir, si?  
  
Shuichi: claro después de clases te ayudo, esta bien?  
  
Kira: bien!!  
  
Coro: shuichi, nosotros hemos elegido una canción de nittle grasper, es "sleeples beauty"  
  
Shuichi: que bien!!! Me alegro!! Pero esa cancion, no creo que salga bien en coro, tendria que turnarse?? No creo que si va salir bien es una canción muy linda!! Una de mis favoritas!! Voy a pedirle a fujisaki que le prepare un arreglo para que la puedan cantar en coro, si?  
  
Tsukyo: shuichi, nosotros hemos decidido cantar una canción escrita por shigure  
  
Shuichi: bien espero poder leerla, bien para el lunes quiero que todos tengan una canción, para poder empezar a ensayar, bien la clase término  
  
Kira: bien, shuichi me ayudas??  
  
Shuichi: claro, que tienes en mente??  
  
Kira: bien, quiero cantar una canción que exprese todo lo que siento por la persona que amo, me entiendes (acercándose al rostro de shuichi)  
  
Shuichi (alejándose): bien, me parece una buena idea, pero tienes que pensar muy bien, que te parece spicy marmalade de bad luck?  
  
Kira: ummmmmmmm, no, tenia en mente algo como shining collection de nittle grasper, se que esa canción te gusta mucho, no?  
  
Shuichi (bajando el rostro, como para que Kira no vea la tristeza de sus ojos): la verdad es que ya no me gusta mucho  
  
Kira (levantándole el rostro): que te sucede shuichi, estas bien?  
  
Shuichi (alejándose de Kira): si estoy bien, solo un poco cansado, nos vemos el lunes, si??  
  
Kira: shuichi.............. Mañana me puedes ayudar a buscar que ropa ponerme para el viernes??  
  
Shuichi: si claro, nos vemos mañana en el centro comercial, si?  
  
Kira: no seria mejor que pase a recogerte?  
  
Shuichi: /es que me estoy quedando en la casa de hiro, si se entera, va a sospechar y va a preguntar donde vivía antes/ no, mejor te voy a recoger, si? Me das tu dirección?  
  
Kira: claro, aquí esta, a las 10:00 AM, esta bien?  
  
Shuichi: bien, nos vemos  
  
Kira (besando a shuichi en la mejilla): nos vemos...........  
  
Sábado 9:00 AM casa de yuki  
  
Yuki (abriendo la puerta): si?  
  
Yukari: buenos días profesor!! Le he traído el desayuno!!!  
  
Yuki: yukari? Que haces aquí??  
  
Yukari: ummm y cree que lo voy a dejar asi no mas?? Pues se equivoca usted no come apropiadamente!! Nunca lo veo comer algo que no sea chatarra!!  
  
Yuki: yukari, regresa a tu casa, nos vemos mañana  
  
Yukari: per-pero /tengo que averiguar que es lo que esta pasando!! Tengo que saberlo!!/  
  
Yuki: adiós (cerrando la puerta)  
  
Sábado 10:00 AM en el centro comercial  
  
Shuichi: bien que tipo de ropa quieres usar  
  
Kira: no se, ah, shuichi ya elegí mi canción!!  
  
Shuichi: si?? Es shining collection??  
  
Kira: no, es "in the moonlight"  
  
Shuichi: Kira...................  
  
Kira: me parece la mejor manera de demostrarle que lo quiero, no crees??  
  
Shuichi: Kira, no quedamos en que seriamos solo amigos??  
  
Kira: y yo te dije que eso no cambiaria mis sentimientos  
  
Shuichi: Kira................  
  
Kira: shuichi, yo.............. yo quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te quiero, yo................ yo solo quiero estar a tu lado  
  
Shuichi: /el dice lo que yo le dije a yuki, cuando recién empezábamos........... no quiero comportarme como yuki, pero tampoco quiero burlarme de el/ pero Kira...........  
  
Kira: ya se que tu no me quieres, pero déjame hacer la prueba de hacer que me quieras, si??  
  
Shuichi: pero, pero yo amo a otra persona  
  
Kira: yo te amo a ti, no me importa solo déjame estar a tu lado y hacer la prueba, si??  
  
Shuichi: pero Kira tu sabes que no podemos, somos hombres  
  
Kira: no me importa eso, eso no cambia el que yo te ame  
  
Shuichi: Kira........ Tú no me amas, apenas me conoces, además............  
  
Kira: shuichi, yo me enamore de ti apenas te conocí!!  
  
Shuichi: Kira...... la verdad es que yo..... Como tú sabes.... yo amo a otra persona  
  
Kira: dime quien es!!!  
  
Shuichi: es...... es......  
  
Kira: es hiro?!! Shuichi: hiro?! No es hiro!! Es..... Es..... Como te explico.....  
  
Kira: entonces si es un hombre?  
  
Shuichi: si, no...... Como crees!!!  
  
Kira: es un hombre, quien es??  
  
Shuichi: bien Kira, creo que me tengo que ir, nos vemos, trata de buscar algo adecuado para el concurso, nos vemos (alejándose)  
  
Kira: espera shuichi!!!!  
  
Shuichi: adiós!!  
  
Domingo casa de ryuichi  
  
Tatsuha: ryu-chan levántate!!!  
  
Ryuichi: nani?? Donde estoy ?? Que hora es ??  
  
Tatsuha: ryu-chan, hiro ha venido a buscarte  
  
Ryuichi: nani?? Que querrá??  
  
Tatsuha: no se pero se ve muy preocupado  
  
Ryuichi (levantándose de la cama): bien ahora salgo, tatsuha, quiero helado, vas a comprar, si?? n_n  
  
Tatsuha: bien, cambiarte, mientras voy a comprar el helado  
  
Ryuichi se termino de cambiar y salio a la sala, donde lo esperaba hiro, hiro estaba viendo la televisión, como de costumbre pero ese día tenia el rostro muy preocupado, ryuichi se acerco por detrás del sillón y dio un gran salto sobre hiro  
  
Ryuichi (saltando): hiro!!! Has venido a visitarme, nee?  
  
Hiro: hola ryuichi, si he venido a visitarte, pero también quiero hablar de algo muy importante...............  
  
Ryuichi (parándose y mostrando su mirada seria): dime  
  
Hiro: ryuichi hace unos días yuki y shuichi terminaron, bueno y shuichi se ha estado quedando en mi casa pero ayer............  
  
Ryuichi: nani?!!! Porque?!!!!  
  
Hiro: creo que fue porque yuki se puso celoso de Kira y shuichi también esta molesto porque yuki reviso sus cosas, ayer shuichi estaba muy mal no sabes como lloraba, porque Kira se le declaro en el parque y parece que yuki vio cuando Kira beso a shuichi, además shuichi lleva dias sin comer nada, ahora se ha encerrado en mi cuarto  
  
Ryuichi: nani??!!!  
  
Hiro: como shuichi estaba muy mal ayer decidí salir a comprarle algo, y cuando pasaba por un bar, adivina a quien vi tomando?  
  
Ryuichi: quien?! Kira? Pero es menor de edad  
  
Hiro: lo estaba golpeando entre cinco sujetos, aprovechando de que estaba borracho, yuki............ nunca lo había visto así, bueno yo lleve a yuki a su casa y aunque yuki trataba de explicarme que no era por shuichi yo pienso que si  
  
Ryuichi: nani?? Porque no me llamaste?  
  
Hiro: ayer?? A las 3 de la mañana? Será para que tatsuha me mate  
  
Tatsuha (entrando con los helados): lo escuche todo debemos hacer algo, mi hermano esta en su casa?? Esta bien?? Ryuichi voy a ver a yuki  
  
Ryuichi: esta bien yo voy a ver a shuichi con hiro, si quieres piérdele a k que te lleve.  
  
Tatsuha: si, bueno me voy (cerrando la puerta)  
  
Hiro: vamos donde shuichi  
  
Domingo 12 del día casa de yuki  
  
Tatsuha (tocando la puerta): yuki?!! Abre la puerta!!  
  
Yuki (agarrándose la cabeza y abriendo la puerta) : que quieres??  
  
Tatsuha (abrazándolo): estas bien??  
  
Yuki (empujándolo): de que hablas??  
  
Tatsuha: yuki, que te has hecho en la frente, esta sangrando?  
  
Yuki (tocándose la venda): ayer me caí en la calle  
  
Tatsuha: mirándolo de pies a cabeza): y hiro te ayudo, nee??  
  
Yuki (bajando la mirada): como sabes?? Ese tipo seguro le dijo a todos, no?  
  
Tatsuha: que te emborrachaste por shuichi ayer?? O que dejaste que tus celos te cieguen??  
  
Yuki (molesto): de que hablas, si shuichi quiere que le de tiempo, pero para mi ya terminamos desde que shuichi se beso con el chiquillo ese  
  
Tatsuha: sabes que shuichi estuvo llorando toda la noche por ti, y que cuando te encontraste con hiro, fue porque el salía a buscar unas pastillas para shuichi?? Sabes que Kira beso a la fuerza a shuichi?? Que shuichi ha rechazado a Kira??  
  
Yuki (sentándose detrás de su computadora): no me importa, lo que le pase a shuichi  
  
Tatsuha: seguro?? Entonces no te molestaría que shuichi tenga una relación con Kira?  
  
Yuki (tratando de ocultar su enojo): no  
  
Tatsuha: entonces voy a llamar a Kira para que valla ver shuichi que esta muy mal desde ayer  
  
Yuki (levantándose): que tiene?  
  
Tatsuha: no lo se, solo se que hiro fue muy preocupado, a buscar a ryuichi y fue donde me entere de lo que paso ayer, si quieres k nos espera abajo, vamos a casa de shuichi?  
  
Yuki: vamos......... no mejor voy solo  
  
Tatsuha: como quieras  
  
Mientras tanto en el departamento de hiro  
  
Ryuichi: shuichi!!!! Abre la puerta!!  
  
Hiro: vamos shuichi, no vas a pasarte toda la vida en mi habitación!!  
  
Ryuichi: buuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!, kumagoro quiere ver a shuichi!! Pero shuichi no quiere venos!!!!  
  
Shuichi (abriendo la puerta): ryuichi!!! Hiro!! (Llorando)  
  
Ryuichi: estas bien shuu??  
  
Hiro: no has dejado de llorar, no?  
  
Shuichi (secándose las lágrimas desesperadamente): no, lo extraño!! Pero no se con que cara mirarlo!! El me vio besando a Kira!!! Y ahora me odia!!  
  
Hiro: shuichi, clámate el te quiere, de veras que si  
  
Ryuichi: si no hubiera..........  
  
Hiro (tapándole la boca a ryuichi): no se hubiera puesto celoso de Kira, no crees??  
  
Ryuichi: /entiendo, hiro le prometió a yuki que no le diría nada a shuichi/ claro el te ama, shuu no estés triste, vamos, báñate , cambiate que vamos a ir a buscar a yuki para que le expliques que fue lo que paso, nee?  
  
Shuichi se baño y se cambio, se puso unos jeans azules con una camiseta de mangas larga roja y encima un polo negro, con unas zapatillas negras, y salio junto con ryuichi y hiro hacia el departamento de yuki. Por otro lado yuki también se había cambiado se había puesto el traje que usaba cuando se conocieron y se peino de tal manera que shuichi no pudiera ver las vendas de su frente, cuando shuichi llego al departamento de yuki, se encontró con yukari y al verla en la puerta salio corriendo  
  
Hiro: shuichi........  
  
Shuichi: lo sabia!! (Corriendo)  
  
Ryuichi: shuu?? Tu quien eres??  
  
Yukari: yo?? Soy alumna del profesor yuki y venia haberlo, porque??  
  
Ryuichi: y esta en casa??  
  
Yukari: parece que no  
  
Hiro: shuichi........... Vamos a buscarlo  
  
Ryuichi (con expresión seria): no dejémoslo estar solo, el necesita estar solo  
  
Hiro: bien  
  
Por otro lado de la ciudad se encuentra yuki entrando al edificio donde vive hiro, pero se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver a Kira esperando en puerta, yuki no aguanta más y le planta un puñetazo en el rostro  
  
Kira: que le sucede a profesor yuki? Porque me pega?  
  
Yuki: no te acerques a shuichi!!! No lo voy a permitir!!!!!  
  
Continuara.........................................  
  
Nota: Eso es!!! Yuki tienes que defender lo que es tuyo!!!! n_n amo a yuki!!!!!!! Ustedes no?? No es lo maximo?? Gochi Glay Lover podrias explicarme, porque crees que shuichi es denzo, si?? necesito saber en que fallo y tu opinión al igual que la de los demás, es importante para mi, si? zhakdna-yhizet chévere que ryuichi tenga media isla, no?? si tb me encantan las parejitas!! Son lo maximo!! Yuki & shuichi y tatsuha& ryuichi, además en los próximos capitulo voy a dejar descansar a yuki & shuihci,( ya sufrieron mucho, no crees?? Pero no lo suficiente, como para ser felices!! n_n que mala soy!!) en los cap siguientes van a ver otra perspectiva de ryuichi y tatsuha, espero que les guste tanto como a mi!! Saludos a los demas!!!! Espero que me manden reviews!! Necesito saber su opinión!!! Bye bye!!! cuidense mucho!! n_n (shito) 


	8. La reconciliación

Capitulo 8: la reconciliación  
  
Kira: porque dice eso?? Quiere pelear?? Al menos dígame el porque  
  
Yuki: shuichi, he dicho que no te le acerques, ya me entere de que lo obligaste a que te bese!!!  
  
Kira: eso no es asunto suyo, eso es entre shuichi y yo!!!  
  
Al oír "entre shuichi y yo" yuki enfureció completamente y se le fue encima a Kira, quien también empezó a defenderse, mientras estos dos se peleaban shuichi subía las escaleras pensando /como pude ser tan tonto, yuki siempre ha estado jugando conmigo, el nunca me ha amado solo fui una aventura mas en su vida" shuichi estaba a punto de dar vuelta a una esquina para llegar al departamento cuando escucho que yuki gritaba  
  
Yuki: entiende SHUICHI ES MIO!!! Yo lo amo y el a mi, no te metas entre nosotros!!!!!  
  
Al escuchar eso, shuichi corrió a ver sucedía y aunque la voz le parecía muy familiar, no quería creer que yuki había gritado eso, shuichi se dio con yuki y Kira quienes estaban en el suelo, yuki estaba en el suelo muy golpeado, y Kira estaba sobre el golpeándolo a mas no poder, shuichi vio esto y empujo a Kira, aunque yuki es muy fuerte, los golpes que había sufrido el día anterior lo habían debilitado enormente  
  
Shuichi (empujando a Kira): aléjate de el!!! No lo toques!!!  
  
Kira: shuichi................  
  
Yuki (tratando de levantarse): shuu.....  
  
Shuichi (ayudándolo a levantarse): ven, vamos al departamento de hiro, adiós Kira, nos vemos mañana  
  
Kira: entiendo el es a quien tú amabas, a quien le cantas, verdad??  
  
Shuichi: adiós Kira (cerrando la puerta)  
  
Kira se quedo arrodillado en el suelo, lleno de rencor y tristeza, de repente empezó a llorar,  
  
Kira: porque estoy llorando?? Es la primera vez que me enamoro y es de un hombre!!!, encima lloro por el!! Shuichi va a ser mío!!! Esto no va a quedar así yuki!! No va a quedar así!!  
  
Dentro del departamento  
  
Shuichi (acomodando a yuki en el sofá): estas bien??  
  
Yuki (tratando de levantarse): si, yo me voy, lamento haberte molestado  
  
Shuichi (deteniéndolo): tú nunca me molestas.... lo sabes muy bien, espera que voy por el botiquín  
  
Yuki: no es necesario  
  
Shuichi (besándolo): si lo es, estas sangrando  
  
Yuki (ocultando sus ojos): que fue lo que escuchaste??  
  
Shuichi: pues, creo que te paso lo mismo que me paso con ayaka............  
  
Yuki (tratando de levantarse): creo que te incomode...........  
  
Shuichi (abrazándolo): yo soy tuyo y tú eres mío yuki, eso nunca va a cambiar, ai shiteru! Mi yuki  
  
Yuki (tomando el rostro de shuichi): ai shiteru, shuichi  
  
Shuichi (besándolo): tenemos que curar tus heridas.  
  
Yuki (descubriendo su frente sin querer): esta bien  
  
Shuichi (viendo las vendas): yuki............. y esas vendas??  
  
Yuki: ayer, ayer.......... ayer me golpearon unos ladrones aprovechando que yo estaba borracho, de no haber sido por hiro que me encontró y me ayudo Shuichi: yuki............... porque habías tomado?? Por mi??  
  
Yuki (mirándolo de pies a cabeza): si había tomado por ti, has bajado de peso??  
  
Shuichi: la verdad es que desde que nos separamos no he comido nada.  
  
Al día siguiente casa de hiro  
  
Hiro (entrando a la sala): shuu?!!!!  
  
Shuichi: shhhhhhhhhhhh, yuki esta dormido  
  
Hiro: que paso??  
  
Shuichi: ayer yuki se peleo con Kira.......  
  
Hiro: no cambia, y ni siquiera se había recuperado de lo de ayer!!  
  
Shuichi (mirando a yuki que dormía en el sofá): hiro.............. Kira se entero de mi relación con yuki, que voy a hacer!!  
  
Yuki (levantándose del sofá): el no va a hacer nada, no te preocupes  
  
Shuichi: yuki? Estas mejor?  
  
Hiro: hola  
  
Yuki (tratando de pararse): shuichi, vamos a apurarnos para ir al colegio, si?  
  
Shuichi (sorprendido): yuki....................  
  
Hiro: vallan a su casa, báñense, cámbiense, coman algo y tómense el día libre, que hoy día sea para los dos, ambos tiene mucho de que hablar, nee?  
  
Shuichi: hiro......................  
  
Yuki: tienes razón, vamos shuichi (tomando de la mano a shuichi)  
  
En el colegio, salón de segundo de preparatoria  
  
Yukari: que habrá pasado con el profesor yuki!!!  
  
Kira (entrando desesperado): no va ha haber clase de música??  
  
Yukari: porque tan preocupado, Kira-chan??  
  
Kira: veraz..........  
  
Yukari: no me digas que te gusta el profesor yuki?? No es kawaiiii!!!!!!!  
  
Kira (acordándose de lo sucedido): cállate!! Yo odio a yuki!!  
  
Yukari: por que?? Que te ha hecho?!!  
  
Kira: no te importa!!  
  
Shigure: a Kira no le gusta el profe yuki, le gusta shuichi, nee?  
  
Kira (sonrojándose): de que hablas?!! Estas loco?!! El es un hombre!!!  
  
Yukari: y?  
  
Kira: yo no soy......... /si lo soy, y estoy enamorado de shuichi/ no soy de ese tipo!!!  
  
Yukari: en cambio a mi me encanta el profesor yuki tiene tanta presencia!!  
  
Kira: a mi no me cae /menos ahora que me he enterado de que el es la persona especial de mi shuichi!!/  
  
Ryuichi (entrando al salón): hola!! Na no da!! Yo soy sakuma ryuichi y he venido a reemplazar a shuichi, así que todos los que están en su clase vengan conmigo y kumagoro!!  
  
Tatsuha (entrando detrás de ryuichi): hola!! Yo soy tatsuha uesugi el hermano de yuki, así que hoy voy a reemplazar a yuki porque esta enfermo  
  
Yukari: enfermo?? Que tiene??  
  
Kira: /maldito yuki se ha llevado a mi shuichi, me voy a encargar de que todos se den cuenta de que los dos han faltado porque están juntos/ y porque no ha venido el profesor shindo??  
  
Shigure: /que raro Kira siempre llama a shuichi por su nombre/ verdad porque no va a venir shuichi??  
  
Ryuichi: pues......... porque........... Tatsuha............  
  
Tatsuha: ha salido de viaje!! Pero regresa en dos días  
  
Ryuichi: /Kira ya se en tero de que yuki y shuichi son pareja, debe estar muy dolido, pero eso no justifica el que halla hecho esto!! / Si!! esta de viaje, nee, kumagoro quiere que la clase empiece, vamos!!  
  
Tatsuha: mi hermano me pidió que recoja los poemas, y me dijo que yukari era su ayudante, me ayudas yukari??  
  
Ryuichi (desde la puerta, mirando a yukari de pies a cabeza): tatsuha!! Pórtate bien!!!! Si no kumagoro se va a molestar!!!  
  
Tatsuha: si, claro!! Bien yukari recoge los trabajos por favor  
  
Ryuichi (cerrando la puerta): hablo en serio!!  
  
Tatsuha: el no cambia!! Bien empecemos ha calificar los poemas!!  
  
Yukari: como diga _l_l  
  
Hora de recreo  
  
Kira: yukari?? Podemos hablar??  
  
Yukari: si? dime???  
  
Kira: tu amas al profesor yuki??  
  
Yukari: si!! Lo amo!!!  
  
Kira: y harias cualquier cosa, por estar con el??  
  
Yukari: si, cualquier cosa, porque me lo preguntas??  
  
Kira: porque yo tambien haria cualquier cosa por estar........ con............  
  
Yukari: quien??  
  
Kira: con shuichi!!!  
  
Yukari: y eso que tiene que ver con yuki??  
  
Kira: shuichi y yuki son pareja, debemos separarlos!!!  
  
Yukari: pareja?? No!!!!  
  
Kira: si, ayer me lo dijo, el mismo yuki!!! Y me golpeo!!!  
  
Yukari: por eso que estas con el ojo morado!!, debemos separarlos!! Pero como??  
  
Kira: esto es lo que vamos a hacer................................  
  
Continuara.............................................................................................  
  
Nota: Ven como kira no era tan bueno, como aparentaba _l_l aunque yukari!!!! Deja mucho que decir!!!!! Eli-chan1 (claro!! Kira no merece a shuichi!!) Nat-chan07 (si quizás sea denso, pero creo que eso es parte de su encanto, bueno para mi si n_n) Gochi Glay Lover (bueno, gracias, por decir eso, en verdad pobre yuki, lo golpearon, pero el le gana a kira!!! Jajajajajajaja, espero poder actualizar mas rápido todavía pero mi cabeza y mi tiempo no dan para mas, pero tratare!! Si?? n_n) BISHOUJO-HENTAI (en la fiesta de la casa de playa de ryuichi, muy pronto voy a poner un flash back, donde voy a poner todo lo que paso en la fiesta, si??) Sadame (don't worry muy pronto!!! Un flash back sobre la fiesta) Jakito yui ishida (que error?? Podrías decirme exactamente, si?? Es a veces se me pasan algunas cositas, sorry es todo caso, si??) En los próximos capitulo voy a dejar descansar a yuki & shuichi,( ya sufrieron mucho, no creen?? Pero no lo suficiente, como para ser felices!! n_n que mala soy!!) en los cap siguientes van a ver otra perspectiva de ryuichi y tatsuha, espero que les guste tanto como a mi!! Saludos a los demás!!!! Espero que me manden reviews!! Necesito saber su opinión!!! Bye bye!!! cuídense mucho!! n_n (shito) 


	9. Un dia donde los demas no existen!

Capitulo 9: un día donde los demás no existen!!  
  
Yuki: shuichi, ya estas listo??!!  
  
Shuichi: si!!  
  
Yuki se quedo entupido cuando vio a su shuichi, en verdad se veía muy bien, estaba con un pantalón verde oscuro, que tenia bolsillos grandes, un polo de manga larga azul que tenia las mangas del mismo color del pantalón y un chaleco negro ah y sus inseparables zapatillas. Lo mismo paso con shuichi pues nuca había visto a su yuki así, estaba con unos pantalones de vestir blancos, una chompa negra y zapatos negros, realmente están bien kawaiiiiii!!!!  
  
Yuki: bien vamos  
  
Shuichi: yuki.......... que kawai te ves!!  
  
Yuki: vamos........... /tu también, shuichi/  
  
Shuichi (entrando al auto): a donde vamos??  
  
Yuki: al parque de diversiones  
  
Shuichi: como en nuestra primera cita!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yuki: si............  
  
Shuichi: yuki.............  
  
Yuki: que?  
  
Shuichi: ai...... shi...... te...ru  
  
Yuki : ai shiteru también, shuichi  
  
Yuki y shuichi se subieron a la montaña rusa, pasearon por la casa de los espejos, jugaron al juego de los zombis , comieron helado y muchos dulces, luego yuki le compro un peluche a shuichi, el peluche era un perrito marrón con manchitas  
  
Shuichi: gracias!! Lo voy a llamar yuki!!  
  
Yuki: _l_l' baka!!  
  
Shuichi: es que es tan kawai como tu yuki!!  
  
Yuki: no cambias!!  
  
Todo era perfecto, pero el recuerdo de haber visto a Kira besando a shuichi atormentaba a yuki, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, y aunque le habían dicho de que Kira obligo shuichi a besarlo, yuki quería que shuichi le diga lo que había pasado, así como el fue sincero cuando shuichi le pidió que le cuente de su pasado, ese pasado tan doloroso que con ayuda de shuichi había logrado olvidar o por lo mejor aliviar el dolor que alguna vez sintió al recodar a su sensei.  
  
Yuki: shuichi............  
  
Shuichi: dime?  
  
Yuki: que fue lo que paso ese día en el que te vi besando a Kira?  
  
Shuichi: pues........ Veraz, ese día me sentía muy triste, por lo que paso entre nosotros, entonces decidí salir a dar un paseo, a tomar aire, de repente estaba en nuestro parque............  
  
Yuki: nuestro parque??  
  
Shuichi: yo le puse ese nombre al parque desde que nos conocimos, y de repente apareció Kira y me dijo..........................  
  
Yukari (a la lejos): profesor yuki!!!!  
  
Yuki (volteando a ver quien era): eh?  
  
Shuichi: quien es??  
  
Yuki: es yukari, una alumna, es mas es mi ayudante, quiere ser escritora  
  
Shuichi: _l_l  
  
Yukari (saltando sobre yuki): estaba muuyyyyyyy preocupado por usted!! El maestro tasuha dijo que estaba enfermo, que por eso no pudo ir a clases esta mañana, esta mejor??  
  
Yuki (empujando a yukari): si, y no estaba enfermos, solo que quería faltar, adiós yukari (tomando de la mano a shuichi)  
  
Shuichi: que confianza?  
  
Yuki: solo ignórala, después se aburre y se va  
  
Yukari: profesor!! Sensei!!  
  
Yuki (parándose en seco): /sensei? Nadie me había llamado así, /  
  
Shuichi (mirando la cara de yuki): estas bien??  
  
Yukia: vamos  
  
Yukari: sensei!!!No me va a dejar aquí verdad??  
  
Shuichi (volteando a ver a yukari): el profesor yuki y yo.............. Kira?!! Que haces aquí?!!!  
  
Yuki (volteando rápidamente): Kira??!!!!  
  
Kira: hola shuichi, hola profesor yuki  
  
Yukari: usted y el profesor yuki que??  
  
Shuichi: tenemos que hablar así que después lo ves si?  
  
Kira: agarrados de la mano?  
  
Yukari: que?? no sabes??!! Ah, verdad, es que tu no estabas en japon cuando eso sucedió!!! Jajajaja  
  
Kira: que??  
  
Yukari: que el profesor yuki declaro ante todos los medios que el y shuichi son pareja!! Jajajajaja pero luego................  
  
Yuki: pero luego ambos aclaramos que solo somos amigos......................  
  
Ykari: ah? Si verdad, pero igual se ve raro que esten agarrados de las manos??  
  
Shuichi (soltando la mano de yuki): es que el profesor yuki se resbalo y lo estaba sujetando, Kira no me has respondido, que haces aquí??  
  
Kira (pasando su brazo por detrás de yukari): acaso no puedo tener una cita?? Shuichi??  
  
Yukari: _l_l'  
  
Yuki: bien, que se diviertan, adiós  
  
Shuichi: no vemos mañana!!!  
  
Yuki: no te preocupes, este día es para los dos!! Nadie existe!!  
  
En la casa de yuki  
  
Shuichi: rente una película!! La vemos??  
  
Yuki: esta bien  
  
Shuichi (recostándose en el hombro de yuki): hoy ha sido un día maravilloso  
  
Yuki (abrazándolo): si, shuichi  
  
Shuichi: ai shiteru, mi yuki  
  
Yuki: okairi shuichi  
  
Shuichi: yuki.........................  
  
Yuki si shuichi se quedaron dormidos, en el sofá, se les veía tan lindos a los dos juntos!! A mitad de la noche yuki se desertó, no podía dejar de pensar en shuichi y Kira besándose, además la palabra sensei también daba vueltas en su cabeza, yuki/esa chica esta sintiendo lo que yo sentí por......... yuki/ pero luego sintió como shuichi se aferraba a su cuerpo y se lo quedo mirando por el resto de la noche, yuki nunca pensó volver a amar, pero aquel ser de cabellos rosas, había ablandado el corazón de yuki  
  
Yuki: shuichi............ ai ..............shite.........  
  
Shuichi (entre sueños): yuki..............  
  
Yuki (acariciándole el cabello): ai shiteru  
  
Continuara................................  
  
Nota:  
  
Buen punto, porque kira no sabe lo de shuichi y yuki?? Bueno lo que pasa es que en ese momento kira se encontraba de viaje con susu padres, quizas escucho los rumores, pero al fin de cuentas los fans nunca pensamos mal de nuestros idolos *_* Mas adelante voy a relatar el porque kira estaba de viaje, pero en este momento quiero que yuki y shuichi permanescan juntos, por ahora (jajajajaja n_n que mala soy) creo que es tiempo de darle importancia a mi otra parejita favorita!!!! Ryuichi y tatsuha!!!! En los proxs. Capitulos se vienen muchas cosas sobre ellos!!! Asi que onegai!!! Lean!! Nee?? Onegai!!! Bien, me despido, sorry por no poder mandar saludos ni responder a sus reviews pero , voy a publicar varios de golpe, en el ultimo les respondo, nee?? Ya, bye bye n_n. 


	10. Tus padres lo saben!

Capitulo 10: tus padres lo saben!!  
  
A la mañana siguiente casa de ryuichi y tatsuha  
  
Tatsuha: moshi, moshi?  
  
Touma: tatsuha?? Esta ryuichi despierto ??  
  
Tatsuha : hola, touma, no pero ahora lo voy a despertar, si ?  
  
Touma: en realidad quería hablar contigo, tatsuha  
  
Tatsuha: dime  
  
Touma: mika bueno........ mira, mika fue a ver a tu padre ayer, se que te molesta, que ella se meta en tu vida, pero tienes que entender que es tu hermana y solo quiere protegerte, solo te llamaba para avisarte de que mika ya le ha contado a tu padre lo de ryuichi............  
  
Tatsuha: mika, hizo eso??  
  
Touma: si y hoy en la mañana recibimos una llamada de tu padre, quiere verte, por favor no le digas a mika que te avise, ella cree que te llamo solo para decirte que vallas hoy a casa de tu padre  
  
Tatsuha: esta bien, gracias  
  
Touma: tatsuha?  
  
Tatsuha: dime  
  
Touma: que piensas hacer?  
  
Tatsuha (colgando el telefono): nada, adiós  
  
Touma: tatsuh.........  
  
Ryuichi (rascandose la cabeza con sueño): nanoda nani?? Quien era?? Ah kumagoro mi tasuha se ha puesto muy serio, que tendra?  
  
Tatsuha (mirando a ryuichi hablar con kumagoro): quieres desayu......... Ryuichi (besandolo): nanoda dime que sucede  
  
Tatsuha: quieres salir hoy día??  
  
Ryuichi (saltando de alegría): nani? Yupi!! Nanoda voy a salir con mi tatsuha!!!  
  
Tatsuha: vamos a Kyoto  
  
Ryuichi: Kyoto??!! Donde queda Kyoto?! Que es Kyoto?? Kyoto? Kyoto??  
  
Tatsuha: es donde viven mis padres  
  
Ryuichi: pero, tu no querías que vallamos para que no se enteren, porque........?  
  
Tatsuha (acercándose al rostro de ryuichi): porque quiero que lo sepa todo el mundo!!! Quiero que se enteren que te amo!!  
  
Ryuichi: ah kumagoro!! Mi tatsuha quiere que sus padres me conozcan!!! Kumagoro estoy muy feliz!!!  
  
Tatsuha: /no me importan si me desheredan, ya no me importa nada mas que estar al lado de mi ryu-chan/ (cuando yuki se mudo a Tokio sus padres nombraron como único heredero a tatsuha)  
  
Ryuichi: nani?? Kumagoro? Tatsuha, dice kumagoro que...... de repente a tus padres no les va a gustar la idea de que tu estés viviendo conmigo............  
  
Tatsuha: si no les........  
  
Ryuichi (interrumpiendolo): de repente van a querer que nos casemos??  
  
Tatsuha: _l_l' pense que hablabas en serio  
  
Ryuichi: nani??  
  
Tatsuha (besandole la frente): bien vamos a desayunar, si??  
  
Ryuichi: si!!! quiero helado de chocolate!!!  
  
Tatsuha: primero toma tu leche!!  
  
Ryuichi: buuuuuaaaaaaaaaa no quiero!!! Buuuuuaaaaaaaaa  
  
Tatsuha: ryu-chan!! Debes tomar la leche, además el helado se hace de leche!!  
  
Ryuichi: de verdad?  
  
Tatsuha: _l_l no lo sabias??  
  
Ryuichi (terminando de tomar toda la leche): no  
  
Tatsuha: voy por el helado  
  
K (entrando con su arma): quien no quiere tomar su leche??!!! Miren que me ha costado prepararla!!  
  
Tatsuha: _l_l ya la tomamos............  
  
Ryuichi: k!!! Adivina!! Voy a conocer a los padres de tatsuha!!  
  
K (impresionado): nani? _l_l no que no querías que se enteren??  
  
Tatsuha: ahora no me importa lo que piensen  
  
K: bien los llevo!! Rápido cámbiense!! Rápido!!  
  
Tatsuha: yo se manejar  
  
K: lo se......... pero_l_l' con ryuichi encima de tuyo besándote, no creo que estén seguros  
  
Ryuichi: y me van a comprar helado?? Y dulces?? Kumagoro quiere dulces!!!  
  
K (apuntándolo con su arma): C-A-M-B-I-A-T-E!!!!! Ahora!!  
  
Ryuichi: buuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa k eres malo!! Te odio!!!  
  
Tatsuha: lo asustaste!!  
  
K: no, no crees que después de trabajar tanto tiempo conmigo, no se habría acostumbrado?? Es solo que quiere que le compren sus dulces, siempre ha sido así de caprichoso  
  
Tatsuha: bien, si tu lo dices............  
  
K (apuntándolo con su arma): tu también cambiate!!!  
  
Tatsuha: eh?? K, tranquilito, ya voy a cambiarme...................  
  
Continuara.....................................................................  
  
Nota:  
  
Bien?? Que tal?? Yo creo que esta parejita es muy linda, nee??  
  
Sadame (jajajaja, si a mi tambien me encantan las reconciliaciones!! No son lo maximo?? Jejejeje creo que voy a dejar en duda a donde se fueron de vacaciones, jejeeje, no creo mas a delante, voy a poner algo asi como un flash back donde shuichi y yuki recuerden lo que paso en la fiesta y en sus dos dias, bueno uno por que el otro lo explico en el capitulo anterior.....)  
  
Chibi Kakasha (si _l_l ese kira y la chinche de yukari!!! Bueno digamos que son un par de ............. Si?? como se le ocurre golpear a mi yuki!!! Pero yuki sigue siendo el mejor, nee??, te apoyo lo unico bueno que tiene kira, es que se llama como kira de angel santuary, que por sierto es un papacito!!! :p opps!! Debo aprender a controlarme!! Jajajaja)  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI ( bueno, en el anterior cap. Di una pequeña explicación el porque kira, no sabe lo de yuki y shuichi, pero no la di completa, mas a delante tambien lo voy a explicar, nee? Onegai tengan paciencia, nee??)  
  
ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!! SIGAN LEYENDO, NEE?? ONEGAI!!!! REVIEWS!!!  
  
n_n bye bye!!! 


	11. Yo lo amo!

Capitulo 11: yo lo amo!!  
  
Ryuichi y tatsuha estaban camino a Kyoto cuando, el celular de ryuichi sonó, ryuichi no presto atención y dejo el celular sonar, nada importaba, solo quería conocer a los padres de aquel maravilloso ser que se sentaba a su lado, quería saber mas y mas de el, lo amaba..........  
  
Tatsuha(abriendo una puerta): papá?! Donde estas?! Mamá??!! Donde están todos?  
  
Padre (saliendo de una habitación): tatsuha??!! Regresaste!!!! Me alegro desde que te fuiste no volvimos a saber de ti, estas bien, hijo??  
  
Madre (detrás del padre de tatsuha): mika nos dijo que estabas viviendo con.........  
  
Tatsuha (jalando a ryuichi que estaba detrás de el): con el...... estoy viviendo con el..........  
  
Madre (horrorizada): que??!!! en que piensas? No basta con tu hermano, tú también tienes que hacernos esto??? Acaso lo te da vergüenza????  
  
Padre: y tú no dices nada??? Tu tienes la culpa te llevaste a nuestro hijo, y encima vienes aquí?? Vete!!! Largo!!!!  
  
K (parado en la puerta): excuseme!! Pero creo que eso no es la forma de dar la bienvenida a su hijo y su pareja..........  
  
Ryuichi (conteniendo sus lágrimas): nani?? Ah kumagoro... no nos quieren aquí.......... vámonos..... buaaaaaaaaa (sale corriendo de esa casa)  
  
Tatsuha (siendo sostenido por su padre): ryuichi!!!!!!!!!! Espera!!!!!!!!! Suéltame!!!  
  
Padre: no!!! No vamos a dejar que tú también te malogres!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Madre: de ahora en adelante te vas a quedar aquí!!!!!!!!! Entendido!!!!!!!!! No vamos a dejar que te vallas!!! Es mas ya arreglamos tu matrimonio!!!! Dentro de un mes te casas!!!  
  
Tatsuha: k!!! ayúdame!!!!!!!!!  
  
Padre: esta decidido!!!!!!!!!!  
  
K : lo siento, son tus padres, debo buscar a ryuichi.  
  
En la carretera  
  
Ryuichi: ah kumagoro, viste como nos miraban esos señores?? Porque no nos quieren?? Que tenemos de malo?? Somos feos?? Buuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa yo solo quiero estar con tatsuha!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kumagoro quiere estar con tatsuha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yo............ yo ............ lo amo!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
K (agitado): ryuichi?? Debemos regresar por tatsuha, vamos??  
  
Ryuichi (con su mirada seria): no, esta bien así, ya he comprendido, ellos jamás van a aceptar nuestra relación, porque ambos somos hombres.......  
  
K: ryuichi...........  
  
Ryuichi (volviendo a su estado infantil): además...... a kumagoro le dan miedo esos señores!!!!!!!! buuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
K: ven vamos a casa, quieres un helado??  
  
Ryuichi: no, quiero dormir...........  
  
En casa de ryuichi  
  
K(en el teléfono): shuichi?? Debes venir!! Es urgente!! Y trae a yuki contigo lo necesitamos  
  
Ryuichi: k!!! déjalo así!!  
  
K (colgando el teléfono): p-pero ryuichi............  
  
Ryuichi: esto debe quedar así, esta bien??  
  
K: esta bien  
  
Casa de yuki  
  
Shuichi: yuki............  
  
Yuki: nani??  
  
Shuichi: estoy preocupado por ryuichi, hoy llamo k diciendo que tatsuha había ido hoy a Kyoto y que se enfrento a sus padres por ryuichi, según k ryuichi esta muy serio desde entonces......  
  
Yuki: y?? ese tipo esta loco.......................................  
  
Shuichi: yuki!!!!!!!! Tengo entendido que tatsuha no ha regresado de Kyoto........ desde las 10 de la mañana, y ya son las 8 de la noche  
  
Yuki: duérmete ya!! Mañana lo arreglaremos, esta bien??  
  
Shuichi (abrazando a yuki): ya, hasta mañana...........  
  
Nota: pobre nuestro ryuichi!! esos viejos son unos................................. kienes se creen para tratar asi a ryuichi??!!!!! Ja ahora hago q su avion c choq!!! (esperne q avion?!!! Jajajajajaja estoy lok!!) gracias por leer mi fic!!!! Bye bye cuidense!!!!!  
  
nat-chan07 (sorry, por hacerlo tan corto!!!! Jajajajajajaj no te preocupes q estoy preparando una sorpresa!!)  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI (jajajajjajajajjaja asi q has raptado a k?? jajajajajja q buena!! Jajajajajajja)  
  
Eli-chan1 (no te preocupes.......... Es mas gracias a ti por tomarte la molestis de leer mi fic y dejar un review!! Gracias!!! nn)  
  
Chibi Kakasha (jajajajjaa siiii kira de A.S. es un papacito!!! Siiiii, no yami deberia arreglarcela con kira y listo, no?? jajajaja)  
  
G.G. (prometo no ser tan malvada!! nn) 


	12. Te extraño

Capitulo 12: Te extraño....  
  
Casa de los padres de tatsuha, habitación de tatsuha, 11 pm  
  
Tatsuha se recostó en la cama, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, "como estará ryuichi?? Y yo que no puedo salir!!! Porque hacen esto mis padres?? Porque me encierran?? Creen que con encerrarme voy a dejarlo de amar??? Ryuichi.............." tatsuha no entendía nada, había tantas preguntas en su cabeza, y también estaban todos los recuerdos de los lindos momentos que vivió con su ryuichi, de pronto una lagrima recorrió su rostro, lo extrañaba, tatsuha no pudo mas y empezó a llorar.  
  
Padre (entrando a la habitación): tatsuha??  
  
Tatsuha: que quieres??  
  
Padre: aquí esta tu futura esposa, pero antes de que la conozcas, debo decirte algo..............  
  
Tatsuha: no me voy a casar con ella!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Padre: eso ya esta decidido!!!! Si no te casas con ella pierdes tu herencia!!!!!  
  
Tatsuha: y eso me importa??!!!!déjame irme de aquí, y ser feliz!!! Si quieres nunca mas me vuelves a ver, si quieres me cambio de nombre, pero déjame salir, no permitas que lastime a aquella chica............... como yuki.......  
  
Padre: yuki es diferente!!!!  
  
Tatsuha: porque es diferente?!!!!! Los dos somos tus hijos!!!! Siempre he hecho lo que ustedes han querido!!!!! Y por primera vez en mi vida quiero hacer algo que me gusta y ustedes no lo permiten!!!! Me encierran como si fuera un criminal!!!! Solo por querer amar!!!!! Porque???  
  
Padre (enojado): esta charla se acabo!!!! Mañana vas a conocer a tu futura esposa!! Y quiero que te comportes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tatsuha (parándose) : pe-pero............ PAPÁ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tatsuha volvió a recostarse en la cama, sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas, su mirada reflejada dolor, sus manos temblaban y su boca pronunciaba un nombre "ryuichi". Las lagrimas empezaron a caer de nuevo y no pudo evitar llorar, tatsuha lloró toda la noche, casi ni durmió y los pocos momentos que durmió soñó con ryuichi.................. A la mañana siguiente tatsuha se despertó al oír el sonido de la puerta, tatsuha se levanto a ver quien era, cuando termino de despertarse, pudo observar bien a una chiquilla que lo miraba totalmente sorprendida, la chiquilla era muy bonita, tenia unos enormes ojos azules, tan inocentes como los de ryuichi (pero no mas bonitos!!), sus cabellos ondulados y dorados, brillaban con la luz del sol que entraba por la puerta, estaba vestida con una falda de colegiala azul como sus ojos y una blusa blanca (en resumen estaba con su uniforme de colegio) ella lo miraba impresionada y parecía nerviosa.  
  
Tatsuha: hola, quien eres?  
  
La chica lo miro y bajo la mirada: y-yo soy..............pues soy............ Mitsu  
  
Tatsuha: mitsu............... yo soy tatsuha, que haces aquí?? Mis padres te mandaron??  
  
Mitsu: s-si, yo.............................. soy tu prometida........................  
  
Tatsuha (bajando la mirada): mira, yo no quiero que lo tomes a mal pero yo estoy enamorado de otra persona y no tengo ningún interés en casarme contigo.......................................  
  
Mitsu (llorando): y-yo...........................yo no me quiero casar..................... yo...............yo.....................estoy muy joven tengo 15 años ...........................  
  
Tatsuha: que hacemos??  
  
Mitsu: no lo se..................... yo no me quiero casar...............  
  
Tatsuha: tengo un plan pero necesito que llames a mi hermano...... a yuki eiri......... dime puedes hacerlo??  
  
Mitsu: si......... que tengo que hacer............  
  
Mientras en la casa de ryuichi  
  
K (entrando): buenos días!! Traje helado de vainilla!! Y chocolate!!!  
  
Ryuichi (mirando por la ventana): buenos días  
  
K: estas despierto?? Pero si nunca te levantas tan temprano??  
  
Ryuichi: no dormí que es diferente........................  
  
K: ryuichi.................................  
  
Ryuichi: llévate esos helados, no quiero desayunar  
  
K: que?!!! ryuichi estas bien?? Quieres que llame a shuichi??  
  
Ryuichi (mirando a k): no........................... quiero estar solo............  
  
K: en serio??  
  
Ryuichi: si...............  
  
En casa de yuki  
  
Shuichi: moshi, moshi??? Nani??? Yuki!!!! Teléfono!!!  
  
Yuki : quien es ??  
  
Shuichi (celoso) : una chica !!! quien es ?? ah?? Quien es??  
  
Yuki (agarrando el teléfono e ignorando a shuichi): moshi, moshi?? Si soy yo.........  
  
Shuichi (colgado de yuki): quien es?? Yuki?!!! Quien es??!!! Porque te llama una chica??!! Yuki?!!!  
  
Yuki (empujando a shuichi): estoy ocupado dejame hablar.....................  
  
Shuichi (casi llorando): buuuaaa!!! Buuaaa!!! QUIEN??!!! ES?!!!  
  
Yuki (enfadado): es la prometida de Tarsuha!!!!!  
  
Shuichi: nani?? Prometida??  
  
Yuki: quiere que sea el padrino de su boda, es hoy..............  
  
Shuichi: padrino?? Tatsuha se rindio asi no más?? Yuki??  
  
Yuki (colgando el telefono): debemos ir a kyoto............  
  
Shuichi: debemos? Quieres que yo valla?? Tus padres no me pueden ni ver.......  
  
Yuki (tomandolo de la mano): vamos!!! Ayudame a empacar!!!  
  
Shuichi: pero.................  
  
Yuki: llama a k, dile que traiga a ryuichi............  
  
Shuichi: que planeas hacer??  
  
Yuki: tambien trae mis pastillas para dormir y compra helado, mientras busco algo de ropa formal para ti......  
  
Shuichi (como loco): voy! Pastillas.........llamar a k........... helado.....  
  
Luego de media hora  
  
Yuki (abriendo la puerta): shuichi llegaron!!  
  
Shuichi: yuki...... tenemos que ir al colegio..........  
  
Yuki: ya llame y pedi permiso......  
  
K: buenos dias, no?  
  
Ryuichi: hola.....  
  
Shuichi (saltando sobre ryuichi) : ryu-chan!! Y kumagoro?? Vamso a pasear?? Kumagoro quiere helado??  
  
Ryuichi (tratando de sonreir): kumagoro esta enfermo, no se siente bien.... pasear?? A donde?? No tienes que dar clases hoy??  
  
Shuichi: no, cancelamos las clases hoy..... hoy es paseo con kumagoro y ryuichi, pero ya que kumagoro se siente mal, vamos a ser shuichi y ryuichi, nee?  
  
Ryuichi: si.....  
  
Shuichi: mira compre helado, quieres??  
  
Ryuichi: no.....  
  
Yuki: /demonios debe comerlo/ ryuichi no quieres helado?? Eso es raro.....  
  
K (sacando su arma): ryu-chan shuichi compro helado asi que te lo comes!!  
  
Ryuichi: esta bien.....  
  
Luego de unos minutos ryuichi cayo dormido (shuichi y yuki, pusieron la pastilla para dormir en el helado) k cargo a ryuichi hasta el carro, yuki y shuichi iban adelante, mientras k llevaba a tras a ryuichi dormido, antes de llegar a kyoto, k cambio a ryuichi, le puso un traje negro, con una camisa verde y un saco negro (se veía super lindo!!!) yuki, shuichi y k también se cambiaron, al llegar a kyoto los padres de yuki se extrañaron mucho al ver a yuki, pero no se percataron de la presencia de ryuichi que estaba dormido, yuki, shuichi y k llevaron a ryuichi a la habitación de yuki (que quedaba al lado de la de Tatsuha (claro que tatsuha estaba encerrado). En la sala shuichi conocio a la prometida de Tatsuha, era muy linda y amable, ambos congeniaron rápidamente, claro que toda la familia veía raro a shuichi ya que el era la pareja de yuki, cuando yuki noto que shuichi se sentía incomodo se le acerco y lo abrazó, las mejillas de shuichi se tornaron rosada, sus ojos estaban clavados en el suelo. Mientras en la habitación de yuki, ryuichi empezaba a levantarse, poco a poco, se sento en la cama, miro a su alrededor, y si le da un infarto cuando vio las fotografias en el estante de libro de yuki (habia tres fotografias :una de yuki solo, otra de yuki y mika y por ultimo una donde salián yuki, mika y Tatsuha muy niños) ryuichi se acerco a la fotografia, la tomo entre sus manos y empezo a llorar, de repente saco a kumagoro para conversar, pero lo que no sabia era que tatsuha estaba escuchando del otro lado, ya que le parecio raro escuchar ruido en la habitación de yuki.  
  
Ryuichi (secándose las lagrimas): ah.......... kumagoro...... donde estamos?? No sabes?? Kumagoro esta no es la casa de yuki, nee? No llores kumagoro Tatsuha ya no va a venir, es mejor así, nee?? No porque sus papas quieren lo mejor papa el y nosotros no somos lo mejor para Tatsuha.......  
  
Ryuichi no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y empezó a llorar de nuevo, pero esta vez fue interumpido por una dulce voz que venia desde la puerta de la habitación, era una chiquilla de cabellos rubios y dulces ojos azules  
  
Mitsu: estas bien??  
  
Ryuichi: no se donde estoy.... tu sabes???  
  
Mitsu: buebo estamos en Kyoto, esta es la casa de los Uesugi, yo soy Mitsu la prometida de Tatsuha, y tu debes ser el famoso Ryuishi, nee?  
  
Ryuichi: en kyoto?? La casa de los Uesugi?? Prometida?? Nani?!!!!  
  
Mitsu: no te preocupes, no me voy a casar con Tatsuha, el te ama a ti y yo no quiero casarme todavía, el esta en la otra habitación y quiere verte, no sabes como ha llorado, ven yo te llevo donde esta el......  
  
Ryuichi (agarrandole la mano como si fuese un niñito): u sus papas??  
  
Mitsu : shhhh!!! Ellos no saben nada..... ven.....  
  
Ryuichi (austado): nani?? pero como van a hacer para no casarse??  
  
Mitsu (abriendo la puerta): le voy a decir a los señores Uesigi que Tatsuha y yo queremos vivir juntos, en Tokio, y que nos vamos a casar, así.....  
  
Ryuichi (sin ver adentro): nani??  
  
De repente ryucihi fue atrapado por los brazos de Tasuha que lo abrazó como si no se hubiesen visto por años, ryuichi correspondió al abrazo, ambos se quedaron abrazados durante un largo rato hasta que el silencio fue rotoa por yuki y shuichi  
  
Yuki: listo!! Ya no hay necesidad de que finjan que van a vivir juntos......  
  
Shuichi: si!!! ambos pueden hacer lo que quieren!! Bueno......  
  
Tatsuha: nani? Porque??  
  
Ryuichi: no entiendo??  
  
Mitsu: yo menos......  
  
Yuki: el problema era que Tatsuha y Mitsu se quedarian sin herencia si no se casaban, no?  
  
Mitsu: si..... a mi me iban a botar de la casa....  
  
Shuichi: listo!! Yuki hablo con tus papas Tatsuha, y les dijo que el iba a cubri tus gasto que ni tu ni el necesitaban nada de ellos...... y yo le dije a tus padres Mitsu que voy a ser tu tutor legal si ellos te echan de la casa, ya que eres menor de edad.....  
  
Tatsuha: nani??  
  
Mitsu: nani??  
  
Ryuichi: nani??  
  
K: yuki!! El carro esta listo, vamos!!  
  
Shuichi (tomando de la mano a Mitsu): ven vamos!! Si??  
  
Mitsu (sonriendo): si!!!  
  
Todos salieron juntos de la casa se los Uesugi, mientras los padres de Mitsu y los Uesigi los miraban atónitos, luego de que se fueron, la madre de mitsu trato de llamar a la policia, pero fue detenida por el padre de Tatsuha. Continuara.....................................................................  
  
Nota:  
  
Bien, que tal?? Les gusto?? espero que si, todavía estoy trabajando en el capitulo mas importante espero que les guste!!!  
  
SALUDOS A MIS AMIGOS: CRIS!!! ROMMY!! AURORA!! MALE!! JUANITO!! JESÚS!!  
  
nat-chan07 (NO TE PREOCUPES, DENTRO DE MUY POCO PUBLICO EL CAPITULO ESPECIAL, DON'T WORRY)  
  
Chibi Kakasha (LO SE LOS PEDRES DE TATSUHA SON UNOS CONDENADOS!!! NO TE PREOCUPES QUE TATSUHA Y RYUICHI NO VAN A LLORAR MAS, POR AHORA JAJJAJAJAJA (BROMA) SI... DEBERIAN BESARSE DELANTE DE LOS VIEJO ESOS!!! PARA QUE VEAN QUE ES AMOR LO QUE SIENTE SU HIJO, NO??)  
  
Eli-chan1 (GRACIAS..... SI, NO?? LOS PADRES DE TATSUHA SON MALOS!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA)  
  
Rurouni-Andrea (BUENO YO TB ESPERO QUE KIRA SE QUEDE TRANQUILITO..... PERO ESO NO SE SABE, AHORA... NEE? JAJAJAJJAJA)  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI (JAJAJAJA SORRY SI ESTAN MUY CORTITOS, JAJAJA TE ENCANTA K, NEE?)  
  
Dark-Cold-Gaby (GRACIAS POR LEER MI FIC, SI VERDAD YUKI VA A AYUDAR A TATSUHA, DON'T WORRY)  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC!!! A TODOS!!! CUIDENSE MUCHOS, SI???!!! 


End file.
